Devil Kagura
by Mechtavius15
Summary: Young devil hunter Shin is stuck in Japan after his last mission. Without Dante's help, Shin must make a living for himself in order to survive. Unknown to him, his fate lies in more devils and Shinobi. Will he make it out alive or be fucked? (Oc x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mostly gonna focus on my Oc having to deal with Shinobi girls and fighting demons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Senran Kagura.**

Tokyo...

On a beautiful night, the skies are dark but brightened a bit by the moon while some clouds passed by. Tokyo has many secrets that only a few would know which can be either fables, tales, or even legends. But one of the darkest secrets of Tokyo are the monsters that come from hell.

The underworld has waged a long war against the human world as the Demon lord Mundus seeks to rule it but was betrayed by his most powerful general. The demon that saved the human world and defeated his own kind is the Dark Knight Sparda. Sparda was once very respected by his own kin before going to the human world and having a change of heart to them that he even fell in love with a woman named Eve.

After pushing back the demon forces back to the underworld, Sparda then sealed Mundus and the underworld. The human world was at peace and praised Sparda for his actions in which he became legend. But years after the war, demons have now found ways in getting back to the human world to wreck havoc and kill Sparda.

To combat invading demons, a certain business was opened up in Red Grave City by a certain white hair man who's taken on the alias Tony Redgrave but is actually one of the sons of Sparda and his name is Dante.

The young demon hunter would take on requests and other missions that mostly involve slaying demons and receiving payment. So far the demon slayer has expanded his business to where not only will he take requests on slaying demons but also do other jobs that normal human beings do.

With Dante is Trish, a hot demonic woman who once was the pawn of Mundus before Dante convinced her to change and now works at Devil May Cry. Lady a woman who has many big guns, hunted her father down to unravel a mystery that has been haunting her. Nero a young demon slayer who can sometimes be hot headed and is Dante's nephew. Finally one more member who Dante found and decided to take him under his wing to turn him into a demon hunter and his name is Shin.

A man was walking back to his apartment on the starry night as he came back from his job at a local supermarket. He was tired and wanted to be back in his humble bed until he heard strange noises around him.

" Huh?" he said as he looked around to see what was making the noises.

Appearing from the ground and surrounding him are five large ants with a demonic and disgusting appearance as the man fell on his butt in fear. These monstrosities are known as Empusas who are out for human blood as they got closer to the man. The man cowered in fear as he felt a wet spot in his crotch and noticing that he pissed himself.

" Somebody help me!" the man cried out as he covered himself with his arms.

Suddenly a swing of a sword was heard as the man peeked between his fingers to find the five Empusas' heads decapitated. He then turned around to face a teen who's around 17 with black hair and crimson eyes. His attire consist mostly of a black dirty school uniform with a black trench coat over it. A large sword was on the teen's shoulder with the blade having a purple glow emit from the cracks of the sharp edge, green curved markings at the lower part of the blade, and the front of the hilt having the face of a dragon.

The teen had a bored expression as he brushed off blood from his sword. The man was confused but still scared as he tried to muster something to say.

" W-W-Who... are... you..." he stuttered.

" Oh just a guy passing by while getting rid of pests." the teen replied simply as he walked away, leaving the man on the ground.

Who is this guy?

The next day...

The teen was slumped against a wall with his eyes closed as people passed by with confused looks at the him. A small can is in front of him with a few yen in it, sometimes he can get lucky with a 100 yen but will mostly get 90 yen and below.

He slept for a bit until he heard a soft and cute voice in front of him. " Mister are you alright?" said a girly voice as the teen opened his eyes to find Hibari standing in front of him with concern in her innocent eyes.

The teen was surprised that the girl is cute and blushed a little bit remained chilled as he answered. " I'm alright, just needing some money to get through." he said calmly while Hibari seemed a little relief.

" Here take this." she says as she gave him 500 yen which he smiled as he gladly accepted it. He placed the money in his pocket as he stretched while yawning.

Hibari had many questions about the teen which he seemed mysterious to her. However before she can ask again a familiar voice was heard as she turned to her friend not far from the both of them.

" Hibari come on." Yagyu shouted to her friend.

" Coming!" Hibari replied while looking back to the teen who's getting ready to leave with a small can in his hand containing some yen.

" I hope we see each other again mister." Hibari said with a cute smile while the teen nodded to her.

" You too." he replied.

" I'm Hibari. What's your name?"

" The names Shin. Nice meeting you Hibari." Shin answered as he walked away with Hibari waving goodbye to him.

10 minutes later...

Shin was now sitting on the roof of a restaurant with an ice cream in his hand as he licked it. In his other hand is a flip phone with Dante's name on it which is trying to call him. The teen was in a bit of a sour mood that he didn't have enough money for a plane ticket back to America.

He thought that he finished his mission at hand but it seemed as there's more to it. " Devil May Cry." said a familiar voice as Shin brought the phone to his ear.

" Dante, I need more money for a plane ticket back home so can you send me some?" Shin asked.

" Sorry buddy but we're low on cash at the moment so your stuck there for a while." Dante replied simply.

" What?!" Shin yelled at the phone.

" Jesus, did you have to be loud?" Dante asked while complaining.

" How the hell am I suppose to get back?" Shin asked with disappointment in his tone.

" Find a job or wait until we have enough cash." Drake replied.

" Dammit Dante." Shin said with defeat as he heard chuckling on the other end.

" Relax Shin, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy Tokyo for a while so just suck it up and be a man." we're his last words as Dante hanged up.

" Bastard." Drake muttered as he got off his butt with his ice cream finished and jumped down into an alleyway.

He shouldn't have accepted the request of slaying demons in Tokyo which he didn't realize before leaving that he only had enough money for one plane ticket. Needing to look for a job, Shin then noticed a flyer glued to a wall on the side of a drug store.

He looked through and his eyes brightened as he finally found a job that could help him survive as well as many opportunities that await him. The flyer read: _Hanzo Academy, Help Wanted for Janitor. Free housing. Salary: 100,000 yen._

" So Hanzo Academy Huh. Being a janitor won't be that bad." Shin muttered while reassuring himself and made his way to the school. This was his best chance at making money in order to get back home but unknown to him his job will be a lot more interesting than he can ever imagine.

**There we have it for the first chapter and I'll improve in future chapters as my Oc's character will development more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter and this time it's longer than the last one so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Senran Kagura.**

The next day...

Having arrived at Hanzo Academy early in the morning at the entrance, Shin took a deep breath as he knows that he's going to be in a public building with students. With the flyer in hand, Shin walked inside the building with some students outside chatting while having strange looks at the mysterious teen.

Unknown to him a certain girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail had a suspicious look at Shin while entering the gates. Strange how the teen isn't a student or a staff of Hanzo academy but looks like some kind of bounty hunter. Asuka felt a tap in her shoulder as she notices Ikaruga behind her with a bit of curiosity.

" Asuka is something wrong?" Ikaruga asked as Asuka shaked her head.

" Oh it's nothing Ikaruga just spaced out in my thoughts." Asuka answered.

" But I saw you looking at a boy though."

" Oh no I wasn't, I was just admiring the front view of the academy." Asuka said as she looked back to the position that Shin once stood at.

Her instincts were kicking in as she wanted to find out who the boy is. Could he be an evil or rogue Shinobi that's trying to bring down the school?

Only one way to find out as she ran inside and used her stealth to spy on the boy while leaving Ikaruga in the dust.

" Um ok I guess..." she muttered to herself as she made her way to class.

Meanwhile...

In an office, Shin is sitting in front of the desk of the principal of Hanzo Academy who looked to be very old with gray hair tied in a sharp ponytail, sharp gray mustache and a scar on one of his eyes. The principal is right now looking at the flyer that Shin gave him as he examined it.

" So you want to take on the job as a Janitor huh?" asked the elderly principal.

" Yep, I need to make enough cash to get through and so when I found that flyer, I believed that being a janitor wasn't a bad idea." Shin said and knows that cleaning sucks ass.

" Well I never thought someone would one day find this." the old man said as he threw the flyer away.

" So how old are you?"

" 17." Shin stated which made the old man's eyes widen.

" W-W-What... but shouldn't you be in school?" the man asked with confusion as Shin looked relaxed.

" Don't need that education nonsense, all I need is a job." Shin stated while putting his feet up on the desk.

Hanzo was curious of the boy who looked so calm and relaxed and didn't worry about education. Thoughts ran into his head of who the boy is that seeks a job occupation of being a janitor. However he'll ask the boy later as he came to a decision.

" Alright your hired." Hanzo stated as Shin became surprised.

" Wow that easy."

" Indeed but I'll be talking to you again for now I'm going to be busy later on so follow me." Hanzo motioned Shin as the old man got off his lazy ass and made his way to the door with Shin following.

The two exited the office as they went to the dormitory of the school with Asuka hiding within the secret spots of the ceiling. Having heard of their conversation, Asuka's suspicion grew even more as she kept track of them while being stealthy.

The two males continued walking until they approached the male dormitories that looked to have traditional Japanese sliding doors. Hanzo slides a door open to show Shin a medium sized room with a bed, coffee table, and a stove. Shin enters it as he looks around, seeing the place to be clean and neat and noticing a small bathroom with a shower. This he can stick with.

" This is where you'll be sleeping since the job includes a free housing but if you choose to quit then you'll move out of this dorm." Hanzo explained while Shin nodded.

" Pretty neat place old man. I like it." Shin said with a smile while remembering his messy, old room back at Devil May Cry in which he never bothered to clean.

An drenching aroma emitted from Shin as Hanzo suddenly smelled the teen and covering his nose. He didn't know that the teen didn't smell until now which the stench smelled of rotten eggs, expired milk, and moldy bread.

" By god what is that smell?!" Hanzo roared while Shin looked at the old man with confusion.

" Oh that well I slept in a trash can last night." Shin answered casually while not realizing the stench.

" Please take a bath and wash your clothes before working." Hanzo said as he left the teen to his dorm.

Shrugging, Shin slid the door closed as he got settled in his new dorm with a window view of the city. Removing his clothes and now being naked with a muscular and well built figure, Shin tossed his stinking clothes and coat into a small washer as he turned on the shower.

Pulling out his flip phone, Shin set it to one of his favorite tunes. Putting the phone on his bed, he then jumped into the shower with the bathroom door left open.

[ Crazy- Gnarls Barkley]

A creak sound from the ceiling was made as the stealthy Asuka fell out from her hiding place and landed on her back on the floor. " Ow!!" she yelled as she rubbed her back.

Regaining her focus, she looked around in the dorm as she notices American music playing. She admits that she enjoys the beat to it but was on high alert as she heard movement coming from the bathroom. " Who's there?" Shin yelled as Asuka was in fear of being caught.

Without hesitation, she threw a smoke bomb on the ground and escaped through the the window. Landing outside in the grass, Asuka felt relieved while looking back at the smoky room only to find a shadowy figure emerging from the smoke. Quickly she ran around back to the front of the academy as Shin looked through his window for the intruder.

" Alright, who the fuck was smoking in my room!"

A couple of hours later...

After getting his clothes washed and dried, Shin set out to begin mopping the school floors as he made his way to the janitor's closet. Arriving at the closet, he tried to open the door but was locked as he remembered that the old man forgot to give him the keys to it. " Fuck it." he remarked as he punched a hole through the door to unlock it from the other side.

The door the opened as Shin pulled it and to find many cleaning essentials such as sprays, vacuums, mood, and more. Picking out the closest mop and wetting it, Shin began his first day on the job not as a devil hunter but a devil janitor.

Meanwhile...

Inside one of the 'sealed' off section of the school had secret classes that were enticed by the shadowy half of the school as only an elite select few were allowed to enter and be enrolled in. This is the **true** Hanzo Academy where Shinobi are train and taught to use their abilities for the greater good and help the government maintain order and peace above all else. And only the best of the best was accepted with clean slates though this particular group had a long way to go before they can become fully realized Shinobi.

Inside the tatami-floored old-style classroom, which is called a rotating trick room are Asuka, Yagyu, and Hibari sitting on the floor watching Katsuragi and Ikaruga spar. Asuka was deep in her thoughts on her little stealth mission on the new boy who appears to now be Hanzo Academy's new janitor.

She sighed as she felt down for almost getting caught but some reason her instincts are telling her that there's some off about the "janitor". Yagyu notices her fellow Shinobi's mood as she questioned her. " What's the matter Asuka?" she asked.

" Oh nothing, it's just that I was spying on this new boy who came into the school." she explained which made Yagyu perk up.

" Really, do you have a crush on this new boy?" she asked with a bit of smugness to her tone.

" What, no way, I barely met him." she tried to explain.

" Hm you seem to be blushing Asuka. Could you be in love?" Yagyu teased her as Asuka became flustered.

" No I'm not!" she yelled while trying to keep calm.

" Asuka has a crush?" Hibari asked while interested in the other two Shinobis' chat.

" I don't now, I swear." Asuk trying stop the misunderstanding.

" Well Well Well Asuka, looks like you have eyes on a new boy in school. I can't wait to meet him!" Katsuragi yelled with excitement while resting from her spar with Ikaruga.

" So that's the reason of why her behavior was odd this morning." Ikaruga pointed as Asuka sighed in defeat.

" Alright girls, settle down, let's not have a new student be a distraction to your training." Kiriya spoke up amongst the talking.

" Actually um he's the new janitor to the academy." Asuka explained as the other girls were surprised while Kiriya became curious.

" Hm I wasn't notified of a new staff member, I'll have to talk to Hanzo-sans about it. For now your all dissmissed." are his last words as he vanished in large smokes.

The girls coughed from the large amount of smoke packed into the smoke bombs that their sensei uses every time he makes an appearance. After the smoke disappeared, Katsuragi had a huge grin on her face of the boy that Asuka mentioned in which she licked her lips.

Ikaruga watched her fellow Shinobi's behavior as that she knows what Katsuragi will do next. " Katsuragi, control yourself." she warned as the rest of the group looked toward the pervy blonde.

" Asuka what does he look like, does like girls with big boobs??!!!" she relentlessly asked Asuka as she became overwhelmed.

" Calm down Katsuragi. He's taller than all of us, has black hair and crimson red eyes. He also wears a large coat over a dirty school uniform." Asuka describe as Katsuragi took in everything she said.

" Hm I'm wondering if he's from another school due to the school uniform that you mentioned Asuka." Ikaruga pointed out as Asuka was also curious.

" Hm red eyes, black hair... and a coat... I'm remember him, that's Shin." Hibari shouted out cutely as remembering the teen from yesterday when she gave him money.

" So that's what you were doing, giving money a random stranger?" Yagyu asked in a suspicious manner.

" I just wanted to give him money Yagyu, he looked poor..." Hibari said while feeling a bit sad from her friend's reaction.

Yagyu quickly hugged Hibari as she felt stupid for making Hibari sad of her action yesterday. She patted the cute pink haired girl as Hibari nuzzled her cheek which made her blush and enjoyed it. " I'm sorry Hibari but what you did is good." Yagyu reassured her as Hibari accepted.

" Shin, such a cool name for a hot guy." Katsuragi said seductively as she brushed off a bit of dust off her uniform, readjusted her blue ribbons head wear, and puff her cleavage up a bit.

" Katsuragi, I suggest not trying to harass the new janitor since he's new to the school." Ikaruga giving the blonde a warning glare.

" Whatever, Shin here I come!" Katsuragi declared as she bolted out of the secret room to search for the new janitor.

" Katsuragi!" Asuka and Ikaruga exclaimed as they both chased after the hungry, perverted blonde.

" I want to go see Shin Yagyu, is that ok?" Hibari asked with puppy eyes which Yagyu couldn't resist.

" Alright." she answered as she miles at the high spirited Hibari. Even though she allowed her to go see Shin, she's still suspicious of who the boy is and whether he would hurt her precious Hibari. The two Shinobi ran after their fellow classmates for the same thing.

5 minutes later...

" Awww man did we miss him?!" Katsuragi cried out as she looked around for the new janitor.

" He must've finished cleaning and retreated back to his dorm." Ikaruga said as she watch the blonde.

" Well um I do know where his room is at." Asuka spoke up which made Katsuragi blitz in front of her face.

" Where!?"

Suddenly Katsuragi was met with a karate chop on the head by Ikaruga. She yelped in pain as she held her head. " That's enough Katsuragi, class representative I cannot allow you to annoy and harass the janitor." Ikaruga said as Katsuragi looked at her unfazed.

" Oh I see Ikaruga, I bet you want me to stay away from him so that you can keep him to yourself." she said with an accusing smirk.

" Nonsense, I have no interest in meeting the janitor. He's only here to clean which is only priority." Ikaruga fire back.

" Um guys, I think we should just move on. We're wasting our free time." Asuka said as Katsuragi sighed in defeat.

" No Shin?" Hibari asked with a sad look.

" Maybe tomorrow Hibari, I'm sure will see him." Yagyu reassured her.

The girls called it a day as Katsuragi and Ikaruga went out to eat, Yagyu and Hibari going to get candy, and Asuka heading back to her dorm as many questions flooded her mind of who Shin is.

Meanwhile...

Shin is at a mall with a pile of flyers in one hand and a milkshake in the other as he made his way out. He walked to many public spots around Tokyo where he can set his flyers in place. With a job as a janitor in motion then comes the fun part of having another job that is mostly killing demons.

Many people die everyday because of demons intruding the human world. So Shin thought that he can rack up cash from that and from his janitor job. After placing the last flyer on a light post, Shin made his way back feeling tired and now wanting to sleep in a comfortable bed instead of a trash can.

" Man what a day."

A week later...

Days went by as the Shinobi girls continued their school life with Katsuragi still on the hunt for Shin, Ikaruga trying to stop her, Asuka being groped, Hibari always happy, and Yagyu being herself. So far they haven't been able to see him out in the hallways or classrooms cleaning in which they wonder how he finishes fast.

For Shin he felt bored from scraping gums under desks and tables, mopping the floors, wiping windows, and taking out the trash. So far there hasn't been a single client that he's gotten and wondered if there's any demons left in Japan.

He sighed while relaxing in his dorm with the lights while the sun was setting down and the moon taking its place. As he was about to prepare for bed, he then heard his phone ring as he jumped up and answered it. " Hello, this is Devil hunter here, what's the problem?" Shin asked in his professional accent that he sucks at doing.

" Yes please, there's many of these giant ant demons destroying home. Please hurry!" the client shouted as the phone hanged up.

" Well that was quick. Time to get to work." Shin said with a smirk as he opened his window. The night is already set as he felt the windy breeze.

Channeling his demonic energy to his feet, Shin boosted out of the window and into the air.

**There we have it and I'm doing my impressions on the Senran Kagura characters. Shin will have also his DT and arsenal of Devil Arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter and for Shin's backstory will be in separate parts in some chapters whether a dream sequence, remembering past memories, or telling some parts of his past to the Shinobi girls.**

**Also been playing Blazblue Cross Tag Battle and noticed Yumi in the game as DLC which I find it cool that they added a playable character from a franchise such as Senran Kagura. If they can add Yumi to the game then I wish that they can add Dante or one of the other Devil May Cry cast such as Vergil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Senran Kagura.**

7 years ago...

Somewhere in Nevada...

A certain little boy with black hair and light red eyes is seen running through a desolate street as the town was in chaos with civilians being slaughtered by oncoming demons and the military trying to eliminate the threat. This skirmish happened 9 hours ago when residents reported seeing multiple ritual sites nearby at a forest with a mysterious group sighted to be seen.

Those ritual sites were to bring many demons from the underworld and destroy the town. Within a couple of hours, the military came in with tanks, jets, soldiers to handle the situation. The battle so far is coming to the invading demons' favor as the military became weakened against powerful demons with ranging abilities that defy physics.

As Shin looked for a place to hide he then spotted a wounded soldier laying in the middle of the street with his legs torn off and bleeding out heavily. The boy ran to the soldier in hoping of being able to save him. " Mister, are you alright?" Shin asked as the soldier who was breathing really slowly turned to him.

His combat uniform torn up and having tear marks on it with the exposed flesh bleeding. Shin was up about to throw up but kept it in as he listened in on what the soldier said. " K-Kid... you... need... to..." the soldier talking very slowly while coughing out blood as Shin held his hand.

" go... leave... it's... not... safe... here..." were the last words of the soldier as he died out, leaving Shin all alone as he looked around at burning buildings, fires in different areas, and many dead bodies.

Noticing a dog tag that was in the soldier's hand that he was holding, Shin picked it up to see what it read. _John Riley _is all Shin can read while excluding the rest of his army affiliation. " His family might want this." he murmured to himself while trying not to shed a tear as he heard strange noises coming from behind him.

10 giant demonic lizards approached him with a hungry appetite for a little human boy. Putting the dog tag back in the soldier's hand, Shin then spotted a Desert Eagle on the side of the holster of the body. Picking it up, Shin then aimed at one of the incoming Riots that approached him.

His arms are trembling as he tried to aim precisely at the head, finally pulling the trigger the pistol fired and the bullet missed it's target as the Riots were unfazed with the attack. Shin panicked as he tried to fire again but no shots were fired as the ammo clips empty.

With no other choice, before he can run he suddenly heard the sound of something being sliced cleanly in half as one of the Riots disintegrated. The others watched as a figure approached them, being tall with white hair, blue eyes, and a red trench coat along with a large sword resting on his shoulder with blood spilling.

The Riots hissed at the intruder as they charged him. The mysterious man smirked as he sliced three of them at once, shot five in the head with two pistols, and uppercutting the last one, sending it into a building. Shin was shocked of how easily the man dispatched the demons as the man sets his sights on him. Walking to the boy, the man slinged his sword on his back while brushing off dust in his hands.

Shin was afraid as stepped back from the man. " You alright kid?" the man asked.

" U-Um yeah... who are you..."

" The names Dante kid. What's yours?"

" Shin..."

" Well Shin, todays your lucky day. Your coming with me now." Dante said while motioning the boy to come over to him.

Shin was afraid but at the same time desperate to leave as he slowly walked to Dante. " Let me see that gun." Dante demanded as the boy handed to him.

The two started walking out of the city as Shin was shy and curious of who this Dante is that saved. Dante on the other hand kept walking while examining the Desert Eagle. The reason why he was in Nevada was to slay demons from trying to invade the human world which successfully did as always but also sensed a strong demonic presence which happens to be Shin.

Dante noticed that Shin's demonic was suppressed and hasn't embraced it yet in which he'll have fun training the kid. Putting the Desert Eagle in his pocket, Dante hummed while Shin remained quiet or the rest of the journey back to Red Grave City."

" Man hope that Lady and Trish don't arouse the kid." Dante thought to himself while smirking at the idea. Shin's fate now lies more in a bloody way and in Dante's hands.

Back in the present...

The client was horrified at many Empusas destroying his precious home. He clutched his fist that the Devil hunter was too slow in coming to save his home from being destroyed. " Where the hell is he?!" he yelled in anger.

" Did somebody call pest control?" the young voice spoke behind him as he came face to face with Shin smiling.

" Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

" I'm the Devil Hunter and you must be my first client."

" Whatever now save my home!"

" Roger that." Shin answered as he walked to the Empusa ingested house.

The Empusas sensed a powerful demonic presence coming towards them as they focused their attention on the teen. They stared at him with confusion as Shin pulled out a golden Desert Eagle, mouth guards appeared as it covered his mouth.

" Meet my Mustang." Shin said calmly as he dispatched six already with six shots. The rest in response charge toward him as he kept firing. One snuck up behind him but was met with a headlock around the head by his arm.

The Empusa squirmed as it tried to free itself from Shin's strong grasp but couldn't as Shin smirked. " You thirsty for some lead?" Shin asked.

The Empusa still tried to struggle from his grasp as he pointed his Desert Eagle in its face and let out five shots. It quickly died as Shin tossed it away the disintegrating corpse. A couple more remained as Shin put away his pistol and summoned his large sword from before. Flash stepping into one of them, Shin sliced one in half, decapitated two other ones, and finally using the power of his sword, sent out a slash of energy at the remaining Empusa as they shrieked out in pain.

Everything was quiet for a second as the client stood in shock at the carnage that he just witnessed. The teen is not normal but something else as Shin turned to face the man with a smile on his face. " Alright, demons have been..." suddenly was interrupted by the sound of the house breaking apart with debris falling. Standing tall in front of the two humans is an Empusa Queen who seemed to be disturbed by the sound of its baby Empusas slaughtered.

It roared at Shin as he was unfazed by its rage. " Looks like I forgot one more." he commented while demonic energy in his sword charged up.

" Oh hell no!" the client said as he ran off.

Facing the Empusa Queen, the demonic energy in his sword finished charging up as Shin readied a stance that will allow him fire off the energy. The giant demon brought it's two giant clawed arms up and brought them down on the human hoping to him him.

" Darkness Waver!" Shin slashes the sword in mid air, letting out a large streak of black energy as it pierced the Empusa Queen. It cried in pain as it's body was torn up and consumed in a small black sphere. The sphere then set off in an explosion as the blast erupted and destroyed with Shin standing in place and unfazed.

The explosion finally died down as only a large crater is what was left with the house gone. Unsummoning his sword, Shin sensed the client hiding in a trash can as he made his way to it. Opening it, Shin peered inside to find him covering his hand as he taps the man on the head.

" Your total will be 300 yen."

1 hour later...

Having secretly made his way back to Hanzo Academy through his open window, Shin undressed and is only in black shorts as he got into bed. He was a bit tired but relieved that he got to kill demons again.

Closing his eyes, Shin went to sleep with soft snores filling the dorm.

The next morning...

The sun shined through the only window in Shin's dorm it's filled with only the sounds of snoring. Shin covered his face from the light on his face with a pillow in order to stay in bed long. His alarm clock went off as he groaned and turned it off. Getting his sleepy ass off the table, Shin peeked through the window to see some Hanzo Academy students at the entrance chatting.

He yawned as he pulled the curtains closed and gets dressed for the day. Today he'll be raking leaves that are scattered around school grounds since Fall is already here. Probably his favorite season of the year as he gets to witness the leaves color change, the air being cold but warm at the same time.

With his usual clothes now put on, Shin made his way out and heared the sound of knocking at his door. Slowly creeping to the door quietly, Shin opens it slowly to find a certain blonde girl with blue ribbons as a headdress on her head. She has a warm smile along with showing her bust from a part of her unbuttoned uniform. Fully opening the door, Shin came face to face with her.

" Can I help... OOOF!!" he gasped as he was tackled to the ground by the blonde.

He can feel his gut ache a bit from the sudden tackle as he tried to regain focus on what was happening. Shin was met with both of them on the ground, him laying at the bottom while the girl strattled on top of him with a pervy grin.

" Hi my name is Katsuragi, what's yours?" she asked with an excitement of energy.

" Um Shin and can you get off me?" he asked as the girl poured.

" Awww don't you like a sexy girl like me on top, I bet we can go all out together~." she purred while Shin was confused of her statement.

" Say what now?"

" Oh you know, when a boy and girl are close in contact then their desires kick in." she explained while tracing his upper chest with a finger.

" This girl is crazy." Shin thought as he pushed the blonde off.

The blonde pouted at his rejection as she got back up and clinged to his arm by putting it between her large bust.

Shin as very confused and weirded out by her that he wanted to run away but kept cool as he tried not to give into his teenage hormones. " Why are you doing this?" he asked as Katsuragi giggled to his question.

" Why I heard that your the academy's new janitor and that I couldn't wait to meet you." she replied while eying his muscle structure.

Shin sighed as he was " harassed" with Katsuragi checking his well built figure in which she was amazed of his muscle strength and other physical features. He then heard footsteps coming from the left of the hallway as he looked over to see another girl but with long black waist length hair while wearing the female Hanzo Academy female uniform.

The girl was embarrassed and disgusted by Katsuragi checking him out as she went full speed to remove her blond classmate from the janitor. " Katsuragi, unhand him at once!" the black haired girl demanded while trying to pull Katsuragi off while holding on to Shin for dear life while Shin stood his ground.

" But I wasn't finished!" she cried out only for her grasp to slip and fall on the ground along with the black hair girl.

Shin watched the dramatic exchange as the black haired girl lectured and discouraged while Katsuragi ignored her. This made him chuckled a bit which brought the black haired girl's attention back to him who bowed her head down. " I apologize for the rude behavior that my fellow classmate, as class representative it is my duty to prevent this from happening." she stated as Shin scratches the back of his head.

" It's alright." he simply replied while the black haired looked up with a surprised face. She couldn't believe that a new member of the Hanzo staff isn't angry or annoyed with Katsuragi who is also impressed at his answer.

" You see that Ikaruga, this guy is ok with me." she said while leaning on Shin's shoulder. Shin shrugged her off as he gave Ikaruga a warm smile in return she blushed a little.

" I'm Shin the new janitor." he introduced himself as Ikaruga regained focus.

" I am Ikaruga, class representative and we know who you are because one of our fellow classmates claimed to have met you in the past." Ikaruga introduced as well as explaining.

" A classmate huh." Shin commented while trying to remember who it was that met him in Japan.

Suddenly Ikaruga perked up as she remembered that classes are about start in five minutes as she grabbed Katsuragi by the hand and dragged her off with her. " Pardon the suddenness but our classes while begin shortly, it's nice meeting you Shin." Ikaruga said with a smile while Katsuragi waved him goodbye.

" Be sure to meet us at the front if you have free time." Katsuragi suggested as both of them walked down the hallway while gossiping for a bit.

As Shin watched them go, he was curious and happy that he at least got to meet new people. " This'll be an interesting experience." he thought to himself.

7 hours later...

Asuka, Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yagyu now having finished their daily Shinobi training are going out to eat at Katsuragi's favorite ramen place while Ikaruga stayed behind for her studies. The four approached the gates of Hanzo however Katsuragi came to a stop which made the others confused.

" Whats wrong Katsuragi?" Asuka asked her blonde friend.

" Well I was wondering if our school janitor will join us since I told him to meet us here after school." Katsuragi answered while Hibari's eyes went wide open.

" Shin is coming with us?" she asked with a bit of excitement in her tone.

" I'm surprised that you got to meet him Katsuragi while thinking about how you approached him." Yagyu spoke which gave the blonde a pout.

" Hey he's hot and perfect for me or any of you girls, just wait and you'll see." she exclaimed.

" I'm right here." said a voice in front of them to face a tall male teen in a black trench coat with a dirty black school uniform underneath. His crimson eyes watched them as they were surprised at his appearance.

Asuka tried to remain calm as she hoped that Shin didn't remember who it was that infiltrated his dorm the other day, Katsuragi smiling to him as she made her way to him, Yagyu suspicious of his appearance and the strange aura that he's giving off, and Hibari running to the black hair teen and hugging him.

" Shin it's you!" she said happily as Shin smiled and gave her a head pat. The girl seemed very innocent in Shin's eyes in which she's very cute.

" Hey what about me?" Katsuragi sad as she waited for Shin to do the same.

" Not today blonde." Shin smirked while Katsuragi pouted but at the same time decided to put one arm in between her bust as she grinned pervertedly.

" I see that you've met Hibari, here are my other fellow beautiful friends Asuka and Yagyu." Katsuragi introduced as Shin faces the both of them.

" H-Hi, nice time meet you." Asuka said while stuttering a bit.

" If you hurt Hibari then you'll die." Yagyu warned him.

" Is that a threat huh?" Shin challenged.

" Now now lets not get aggressive toward each other. Wanna join us to eat at my favorite ramen place?" Katsuragi asked hoping that the black haired teen would say yes since she wanted to get to know him more.

" Yeah will you?" Hibari asked cutely.

" Sure why not, I don't have much to do." Shin answered receiving a hooray from Hibari and felt Katsuragi's embrace tighter on his arm.

Even though she's a little afraid of him, Asuka still would like to have a male friend and hopefully to have fun with while Yagyu kept her glare at the crimson eyes teen in which she didn't have a lot of trust in him.

This was interesting for Shin since he's going out to eat with four girls with very well developed and curvy bodies like seriously how much do they eat or drink to have that. Dante would be jealous at Shin's friends in which he could tease him.

" This is gonna be an interesting dinner."

Meanwhile...

A certain tanned girl with black hair tied in a ponytail while wearing a certain school uniform picked up a certain flyer. She observed it closely and became interested in whoever this Devil hunter is. A challenge for a Shinobi like her who would want to become the strongest Shinobi.

Devil hunter or not, she would crush him and put him in his place of having such affiliation in which means nothing to her.

" Devil hunter huh, I'll be the judge of that." she smirked and put the flyer somewhere safe in her uniform.

**Ranged Weapons:**

**Mustang- Golden Desert Eagle**

**???**

**???**

**Devil Arms:**

**Mysterious Sword**

**???**

**???**

**???**

**???**

**???**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter and I thank you guys for enjoying this story which I have a lot of fun typing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Senran Kagura.**

At a Ramen Restaurant...

The five young teens are seated at a table as they were given a menu of variations of ramen dishes and a create a ramen selection. This is Shin's second time of eating out at a restaurant since the last was with Dante at a Pizza Parlour in which he bought a hundred dollars worth of pizza.

It gave Shin a diarrhea for a week and for Dante, the guy wasn't unfazed with the rumbling battle that his stomach has on eating so much pizza. The pizza experience is one thing that he'll never forget as he skimmed through the selection of ramen hoping to find something that he likes.

" Hey big boy, is this your first time eating ramen~?" Katsuragi teasingly giggled while looking at her menu.

" Maybe." he simply replied.

The others were quiet a bit while trying to decide as Asuka peeked a little at Shin while trying to not get him to notice her. Hibari hummed cutely as she talked with Yagyu on what she wanted which she approved.

Finally having decided, a waiter came by to take their orders as each stated their orders. With the waiter gone, the group resumed their chat as they asked many questions to Shin since he's still new to them and would like to know the boy more.

" Where you from?" Yagyu asked.

" United States."

" What do you do for fun?" Katsuragi asked.

" Well I go for a walk or play on my game console." he replied but she was disappointed that he doesn't say anything more " fun".

" Why are you in Japan?" Asuka decided to ask since she's more curious.

" I'm just traveling." he lied on that part since he knows well why he's here.

" Do you like candy?" Hibari asked with a cute tone in which Yagyu eyed him.

" Yeah but not too much otherwise I'll get a stomach ache." he replied while patting his stomach in which Hibari was satisfied with his answer.

He might be a strong Devil hunter but his one weakness is having a weak stomach especially to sweet things that can give cavities. After answering their questions, it was Shin's turn now.

" What are you guys gonna do when you graduate?" he asked knowing that they're students.

The girls were quiet for a second as they would never expect someone outside of them that would ask them a question like that. They tried to come up with a quick answer but suddenly Katsuragi spoke up.

" I'm gonna be a stripper." she said jokingly.

" Well good for you." Shin replied as she pouted at him.

" Um I'm gonna be a doctor." Asuka also answered.

" I'll be a candy store owner." Hibari said.

" I'll also be Hibari's store manager." Yagyu added knowing that she has to stick by her innocent friend around.

" Interesting jobs you guys got planned, I hope there's nothing secretive that I won't know about." he chuckled a bit while sarcastic at the end of the statement as the girls were confused.

Soon the food arrived as the five digged in to their ramen with Katsuragi slurping noodles a lot, Asuka taking her time, Hibari sometime burning her tongue when not careful and Yagyu having to help cool down her pink haired friend's ramen while eating her own.

The girls also watched Shin as he carefully ate his ramen and to see if he likes it. Shin was delighted of the taste as he's never had anything else except pizza but on rare occasions a chili dog. He continued eating as he enjoyed every part of the ramen. Asuka and Katsuragi giggled a bit at his reaction, Hibari happy to see her new friend liking his food, and Yagyu watching him as if he were different.

" So what kind of girls do you like?" Katsuragi asked suddenly as Shin's eyes went wide open and started choking on a noodle.

" Katsuragi, why would you ask him that when he's eating?" Asuka asked while worried about Shin trying to swallow down the noodle lodged in his throat.

" Oh please Asuka, you never know what kind of taste guys have for girls which can be a once in a life time opportunity. Shin is an example of an opportunity that cannot be wasted." Katsuragi explained in some kind of professional manner while giggling at Shin.

" I'll save you Shin!" Hibari declared as she rushed to his side and tries to help Shin.

As Hibari helped pat his back hard to get the noodle to go down his throat, Yagyu couldn't help but smile at the scene in which Hibari would help someone.

Finally Shin was able to swallow the noodle as he took deep breaths with bits of sweat dripping from his face. " Oh god... Hibari you are a life saver." Shin complemented one which Hibari was happy and blushed a little.

" Now what kind of a question is that?" Shin now looking at Katsuragi with an annoyed look.

" Oh we're just curious is all, right guys?" she acted innocently as she looked to her other Shinobi who seemed to disagree.

15 minutes later...

After finishing their ramen, the group decided to head to the mall for some shopping before heading back to Hanzo. Shin had some errands to run but was dragged around by Hibari and Katsuragi as they took him to candy shops, clothing stores, and more.

" Come in big boy, this place isn't that bad?" Katsuragi trying to get him into an adult store that sells sexy lingerie and more.

" No thanks, I rather be somewhere else than that." Shin said as he stood his ground.

" Yagyu, what's the place that Katsuragi is talking about?" Hibari asked as she was lead away by her fellow friend.

" Its a place that you won't like." Yagyu replies not wanting her innocent eyes to see indecent clothes.

" Katsuragi, Shin doesn't want to go so we should respect his choice." Asuka taking Shin's side.

" Oh come on Asuka, don't you want to show him your body in sexy clothing." Katsuragi said.

" Um no... but..." Asuka was cut off when Shin spoke.

" Hey what's that over there?" Shin pointing around something.

Both girls looked to where he was pointing but saw nothing. What they noticed is that Shin suddenly disappeared from the distraction. Asuka was very surprised of the teen's escape while her blonde friend pouted even more however, Katsuragi dragged Asuka into the store.

" Let's find us some sexy outfits!" she declared.

" Katsuragi!" Asuka shouted to her friend.

Meanwhile with Shin...

He sighed in relief that he was able to blitz his way out of it knowing that Katsuragi is the most perviest chick that he's ever met. He also felt bad for Asuka being stuck with her but he couldn't do anything about it.

Entering a gun store, Shin looked around at many glass displays of expensive gun models that ranged from glistening revolvers, sniper rifles, variety of combats knives, and even grenades.

Shin smirked knowing that he's still low on yen after his first client but wouldn't hurt to buy some cartridges for Mustang. Having bought 15 cartridges and some stylish black fingerless gloves, Shin walked out satisfied as he made his way to a smoothie shop.

Meanwhile back with Asuka and Katsuragi...

The two Shinobi came out of the store with two bags that Katsuragi chose for the both of them in which should arouse Shin even more. Asuka felt embarrassed but curious of how Shin would react to her in a sexy outfit.

" Now where is that Shin?" Katsuragi said as she looked around for a certain black trench coat wearer.

" Well well, if it isn't Jugs and blondie." a familiar voice spoke as Asuka turned around to see Homura and Hikage behind them.

" Homura, my name is Asuka not Jugs!" Asuka exclaimed as Homura chuckled.

" What were you two up to?" Homura asked curiously noticing the bags in their hands.

" Um... well... it's..." Asuka very embarrassed to tell.

" You again, you owe me a rematch!" Katsuragi exclaimed at Hikage who seemed unfazed.

" When I have time we will but right now I don't have time for our little rematch." Hikage replied blatantly.

Suddenly Homura dashed for the bag in Asuka's hands and she swiped it out of her hands with quick precision. Asuka became startled and surprised at Homura's actions. With the chance, Homura looked into the bag to see a two piece bikini with fox ears and tail.

" What's with this bikini you got here Asuka?" she asked teasingly.

" It's... for someone..." Asuka answered while embarrassed.

" Yeah and it's to seduce our Shin!" Katsuragi remarked with pride while Homura and Hikage were confused of her statement.

" Shin?" Hikage asked.

" That's right, once we wear these babies then he'll be attracted to us!" Katsuragi explains while imagining lewd thoughts with Shin.

" Shin huh, is he a new boy at your school?" Homura asked.

" No but our new janitor." Asuka answered which made both Shinobi of the crimson squad confused.

" A janitor." Hikage remarked thinking that it's strange to seduce an adult.

" That's right, once you see him then you'll easily be attracted." Katsuragi raising a thumbs up to them.

" R-R-Right anyways, will see you two around again." Homura said as she and Hikage walked away.

" Now where's Shin?!" Katsuragi exclaimed as she set out to find her now favorable boy while Asuka followed her.

Back at Hanzo...

Shin now relaxing with an Xbox one controller in one hand and a strawberry banana smoothie in the other hand. Apparently he still had enough money to buy an Xbox one as well as three Call of Duty and Halo games.

His evening out with the girls was interesting even though having to deal with the crazy blonde but also liked having Hibari around as if she were a younger sister type. Asuka was pretty chill and cool while Yagyu is a bit mysterious to him when she sometimes flares at him.

Putting his thoughts aside he continues playing until his phone ringed which he groaned. Having to pause the game, Shin answered with his best professional tone. " Devil Hunter here."

" Um yes Devil Hunter, I need you to exterminate some demons running around in the woods. You'll get a good pay out of this." the voice said as it sounded young and feminine.

" A good pay you say, then I'll be right there." Shin said as he ended the call. He got off his bed to stretch his legs while looking outside to see it almost be dark.

" Second client here I come."

30 minutes...

The night came as stars glittered in the sky, small clouds floating around, and the air was crisp. Nights like these are Shin's favorite as he was walking in the woods trying to sense demonic presence. So far he sensed no demonic activity but five strange auras that seem to be heading his way.

The young Devil hunter turned around but saw nothing. Then he heard the sound of trees rustling as Shin tried to spot the five mysterious beings. If they're out for his demonic power then he ain't gonna give it up that easily.

He prepared himself as the five figure in the trees surrounded him. They appear to be young and well developed girls from a school except for the little one with the eyepatch who looks like she's 14. Through his thoughts, Shin wondered if these are demons disguised as young girls and trying to seduce in order to kill him blindly.

" Can I help you ladies with something?" Shin asked while playing it cool.

" You can Devil Hunter by providing me with a challenge just to see if your not a fraud with such title." The tan girl spoke up out of the five who seemed confident and has six sword sbehind her back for some reason.

" Well I'm not a fraud and neither am I in the mood to fight a girl." Shin trying to talk his way out of this.

" Homura, I can sense a strange aura within him that feels different." a green a hair girl told her friend who seemed to stare at him blantly with her yellow snake like eyes.

" Hm I can feel it as well. What's within you that feels strange?" another one asked which looks to be a blonde hair girl with curls and probably having the largest bust out of the group.

" Oh I've got nothing ms. Shin acted innocently as the blonde girl licked her lips at his response. If they're able to bring him down then she'll personally test him to see what he's hiding.

The tan girl known as Homura jumped off a tree branch and landed on the ground as she faced the him.

" Shinobi Tenshin!" she shouted as light emitted from her body and glowed as she was suddenly naked.

Shin was very confused but at the same eyes wide open at what he's looking at. In front of him is a naked school girl who pulls a scroll out of wherever she pulled it from and scoll like pages wrapped around her forming her clothes which consist of the same school uniform from before but with a gray coat and black cape on her back.

She then drew out her six swords with three each inbetween her fingers like claws. This gave Shin a weird vibe as trying to remember what the reference was from. " Homura, can you wrap this up quick so that we can take his money and go!" shouted the little girl.

" Alright now Devil Hunter, come at me." Homura declares as she readied herself in a stance.

" Hm I should use something else for this." Shin muttered to himself as a blue glow emitted from his body as the girls were curious of his next move. The glow then disappeared revealing Shin now with blue wolf like greaves, sharp gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles, and wolf head shoulder armor on both his shoulders with their mouths open.

The five girls were amazed and surprised of his sudden move as he went into a boxing stance. " Is this his Tenshin?" Homura thought you herself as she readied himself.

" He must be a brawler." Hikage commented.

" Oh my such surprises, I wonder what else he's hiding?" Harukawhile staring at the black haired boy with lustful eyes.

" I just hope both of them don't hurt rmeach other too bad." the other blonde girl said as she showed concern.

" Who cares, I just want Homura to get this over with." the small girl said.

Both fighters faced each other as it was calm and quiet for a moment until both launched themselves straight at each other.

" Bring it on Wolverine!"

**There we have it for this chapter and I'm sure you guys know the reference. Next chapter, Shin goes head to head against the leader of the Crimson Squad, will he prevail or get wrecked!**

**Ranged Weapons:**

**Mustang- Golden Desert Eagle that packs a serious punch against demons.**

**???**

**???**

**Devil Arms:**

**???- Mysterious Sword**

**Sirius- A Devil arm that specializes in extreme CQC, obtained from a powerful demon that can create hurricanes and alter the weather.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of Devil Kagura, I hope that all of you enjoyed Christmas and sadely to have the holdiay end. But for 2020, I'll keep making more chapters and stories and hopely complete one of my stories so that I can get them out of the way and focus on others. So far this has been my first year as an author on this site which didn't feel quite that long ago to me. Anyway enough of what I said and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Senran Kagura.

Both Shinobi and Devil Hunter clashed as blades and metal gauntlets are pushed against each other with the sounds of scraping metal filling the air. Homura gritted her teeth as she tries to force her opponent back with her strength but was getting nowhere as Shin didn't budge but gave a serious face at her. He soon broke the clash as he pushed her back with full force, sending her into the air before backflipping and landing on the ground gracefully. She smirked as she was getting a challenge in strength at the Devil hunter as she lunged forward to swing her arms wildly at him, hoping to overwhelm with an relentless offense and finish him off quickly. Shin stood his ground as he formed an X-cross shape with his arms as he braced for Homura's swords.

The sound of metal hitting on a hard surface was heard as Homura with a crazed grin slashed at Shin which only resulted in his trench coat's arms being cut awfully and revealing his skin from beneath the cloth. Breaking the Shinobi's offense, Shin went for a sucker punch to her face but Homura reacted quickly by ducking under his over reaching arm and slicing him at his lower body as the sound of a grunt was heard.

She then went for a sweeping kick while below his arm but was met with Shin jumping backwards, landing on his head, and spun around while his legs swung in the air and landed a solid kick to the side of her face as she was sent skidding away on the dirt a couple of inches away from him. Homura panted a little as she felt the stinging pain on the side of her face from the kick which she hissed but at the same time smirked.

She was beginning to enjoy this fight as she was facing someone who's very different and unique in which the Devil Hunter represented a challenge that she would train her life on to beat. The other girls took in on what they were seeing with some amazed, impressed, and surprising reactions. They watched as Homura went at it again at Shin as she darted at him with her katanas while the Devil hunter prepared to land a fury of boxing blows.

Haruka was enjoying the fight as she was very impressed that someone who isn't a shinobi is able to take on Homura with a calming and serious face. Hikage seemed interested in Shin's fighting style and how he acts in battle as if he's faced worst. Yomi looked concerned but at the same time was enjoying the fight while Mirai was dumbstruck as what she was seeing.

" How the hell is he not dead, it's like he's just toying her!" Mirai shouted in annoyance.

" Don't be very upset Mirai, he seems very skilled and trained in even his looks~." Haruka said to her little comrade as she began to daydream of making Shin her personal doll.

" He's so amazing, I just hope that Homura doesn't kill him." Yomi spoke up.

" Hmmm, it doesn't matter of whether he dies or not. I do admire his skills." Hikage commented blantly while watching closely at Shin.

" Well then, who wants to bet that the Devil hunter will beat Homura?" Haruka asked daringly as she turned to the others. So far Yomi and Hikage raised their hands while Mirai didn't.

Back with the fight, Homura sliced into the sleeves of Shin's trench coat as blood started to leak from it, she became satisfied that she's able to wound his arm in which plans on finishing him with a few good strikes and ending the fight with his head cut off. Unfortunately for Homura, Shin wasn't affected by the single wound on his left arm as he shaked it off as if it was only a scratch as he rammed his elbow into her her stomach followed with an uppercut to her chin as she gagged out saliva from her mouth as flew in the air a little and landing on the ground on her back as she groaned from the pain.

Suddenly a current of air appeared and surrounded Shin's left gauntlet as a dome but started to form in the shape of a large drill that seemed to be as big as him. Homura's eyes went wide open at the Devil Arm's ability as she felt very weak from the strong blow that she received a couple of seconds ago.

She winced hardly at the pain as she held her stomach as remembering the feeling of it as if the Devil Hunter's bone is made of steel. " What the... hell are you..." she asked weakly.

" Like what the flyer said, I'm the Devil Hunter, a guy who kills demons for a living." Shin replied coolly as he aimed his air shaped drill at the weak shinobi.

" CYCLONE DRILL BREAK!" he launched forward with the drill spinning rapidly as the other shinobi girls were surprised and terrified of what was about to happen next.

Homura stood in shock as she came faced to what will be the end of her life as a shinobi. Closing her eyes, she welcomed her death as the force of the drill sent her flying back into a tree as she felt her spine crackle and screamed in pain. The chaos died down as Homura weakly opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't dead as she see's that Shin's left gauntlet was a centimeters to the right of her. Looking back at her opponent, she noticed that the Devil Hunter smiled warmly at her as he made his way to her.

" You wouldn't think that I would kill a girl like you huh." he remarked as he brushed off dust and dirt off of Homura who in return blushed at his action. She was confused but smiled at him.

The Devil Hunter is an entirely different being that Homura has ever faced, even though Asuka is her rival and would give her a challenge, Shin was on an entire different level that she would want to reach. Mirai was in disbelief at what she saw, a guy who looked like as if he can airbend or some kind of magic bullshit. " This can't even be happening!" she yelled while Shin gave her an annoyed look.

The other three looked at the damage that Shin's attack caused which missed Homura, there was a very large destructive path with trees torn down and dirt scattered in which the path can be seen from miles in which it reached to the side of a mountain. Whatever they just witnessed, they realized that Shin is something else than just a devil hunter.

" Well a good spar we had, you were lucky to get a good scratch on me." Shin commented Homura.

" A scratch but that cut should be lethal, how are you not in pain?" Homura asked curiously.

" Let's just say that I've dealt with worse." Shin replied coolly as he pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it.

" Here's a little bill since there's no demons for me to rid." as he gave the paper to her.

Homura's eyes went wide open at the amount that they're expected to pay since it's not easy trying to make money as rogue shinobi. The amount read 1500 yen as she realized that they're low on yen and are still waiting for any job requests. As Shin was about to walk away he suddenly dodged to the side as a bullet flew past him and hit the dirt. He turned his gazed to the small girl with an eye patch holding an umbrella with the tip smoking from firing. The girl threw a tantrum while Shin chuckled at her for her little attempt.

He was then surrounded as the other shinobi girls jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. Hikage readied her knife, Yomi with a large sword at hand, and Haruka giggling to herself with the sound of small glass vials clinking together in her hands. This was becoming interesting as he thought that dealing with the leader of this mysterious squad would be the end but apparently not.

" So you girls don't want me to leave huh?' he asked sarcastically.

" Oh we wouldn't want you to leave yet, not when you still have us to deal with." Haruka said as the others readied themselves.

" I guess it can't be helped then." Shin said as he readied himself into a boxing stance.

" Enough!" Homura declare from behind as was walking slowly with her hand to her stomach as she was able to hold on to Shin's trench coat to support herself.

The others were confused of why their leader stopped them from trying to avenge her. " Let him go, this is all I need from him." she spoked as turned to Shin with a grin.

" You gave me a good fight handsome. Never would I thought of being defeated by a stranger who's not a shinobi." she said.

" Sounds like as if you want a rematch."

" I do but I'm letting you go, considerate as a reward. The next time we meet, I'll definitely defeat you." she said with a determined look and grin as Shin chuckled to himself.

" Alright then but the next time you call me, it better be demons." he said as he walked away from the five to the shadows of the dark forest as the moon is still out.

The girls watched as he suddenly vanished from sight in the shadows as they were impressed. " We should've asked for his name." Haruka said with a bit disappointment of the opportunity.

" That guy is something else and I want to have a shot at him." Hikage spoke with interest in her mind of a fight in the future between her and the devil hunter.

" He's an interesting guy, I hope we get to meet him again." Yomi said cheeringly.

" You guys look as if he's cool but he's not! I'll kill him since we didn't rob him!" Mirai shouted with cute murder in her voice as the other laughed and giggled at her.

Homura for some reason has a feeling toward him after fighting him as if they have something in common. Both can get along as she sees the Devil Hunter as a chill guy who likes to have fun and even during the fight she underestimated her opponent in which she'll train harder. The five girls looked up at the moon to appreciate it's beauty as they only have one person in mind.

The next morning...

Shin having woken up a bit more early at 6 in the morning decided to tend to his little wounds that he received from his late night fight against Homura in which he was impressed that a girl around his age was able to land a cut on him. Sometimes he can drop his focus a bit if he finds the opponent to be weak. As he made his way to the bathroom, he notices a small piece of paper lying in front of his door as he picked it up.

It reads: Meet me in my office at 12 pm. -Hanzo.

Kind of interesting of what the old man wants him later in the evening but Shin had nothing better to do since he has to wait until the school day ends to do his cleaning routines. He crumbles up the paper and throws it away as he enters the bathroom and examines his arm that has a medium cut across. The pain was already gone as he concentrated his demonic power into his cut. Suddenly his skin started to come together and completely stitch itself as the blood disappeared and his arm was back to normal. The only thing that needed fixing is his trench coat's sleeve as it was lying on the floor beside his bed.

Shin decided to deal with it later as he got dressed in his dirty, ragged school uniform that he casually wears and started dialing on his cell phone once again. He waited for Dante to pick up the phone again but heard a different voice answer it as it sound from a young male.

" Devil May Cry." the person said as Shin smirked at the familiar voice.

" Well well well Nero, it's been awhile." Shin spoke.

" Shin is that you, what the hell are you doing over in Japan?" Nero asked confusingly.

" Well long story short but I'm broke when I got here and Dante couldn't help me out so now I'm having to make money by being a janitor." Shin explained as he heard a chuckle.

" Oh wow Shin, a janitor. You chose a shitty job." Nero commented while Shin had an annoyed look.

" Fuck you. How are the others doing?" Shin asked with curiosity.

" Well Lady is annoyed that she doesn't have you to lend her a hand in many of her jobs that she's having to do. Trish is doing fine but wishes that you be back since you amuse her a lot. And you know how Dante is." Nero stated as Shin was satisfied.

" You lonely there bud?" Nero taunting Shin.

" No, I've actually made some friends in this school that I'm working at and they're an interesting lot." Shin said with a smile to his face as Nero was a bit surprised.

" Oh really huh, how are they interesting?"

" Well, one is very pervy to her friends and me, another is a bit shy but likes to talk, there's one that likes to glare at me a lot for some reason, and finally there's one that's very cute and happy." Shin said.

" Quite interesting heh. So when do you want to settle our draw?" Nero asked with a smirk.

" Really, your still on about our rivalry, we fought 26 times and agreed that we would stop fighting for the sake of being better than the other." Shin said with an annoyed look while Nero laughed.

" Guess what, our draw is getting under my skin and I want to settle it Shin! Once you get back here then will determine who's the best second strongest Devil hunter!" Nero said with determination and excitement

" Yeah Yeah Yeah, alright but it better be the last!" Shin yelled into his cellphone.

" It will now talk to you soon again if were able to and take care." Nero said with his last words and hanged up as Shin took a deep breath.

Even though it's almost been a week since he was stuck in Japan he's starting to become home sick but at the same time stay here for a little more longer. The only thing that he found interesting was being ambushed by busty girls who seemed to be ninjas or something but that could be prostitutes wanting to rape a handsome fellow like him. Putting the cellphone in his pocket, Shin hopped on his bed, turned on his Xbox one, and relaxed as he waited until it was time to meet the principal.

6 hours later...

It's now 12pm as Shin made his way to the principal's office with less interest. Opening the door, Shin entered as he sees the old man now smoking a pipe while having two tea cups filled with tea sitting on his desk. The principal motioned him to take a seat in front of him as Shin obeyed and sat in a chair. Both were silent for a moment until the old man finished smoking and took a deep breath of satisfaction.

" How's the job?" Hanzo asked.

" It's alright." Shin simply replied while taking a sip of the tea in front of him.

Hanzo nodded to the answer while observing Shin for any suspicious behaviors. So far the old man has seen how the boy doesn't care about his conditions and education which makes him believe that he's some foreigner who's wanting to experience life in Japan but in an odd way.

" Are you from here?" Hanzo asked with curiosity.

" Nope, I'm from America." Shin answered.

" America huh, why are you here in Japan?" Hanzo asked him some more while trying to understand Shin's motives.

" I was here because of some business that I had to take care of." Shin said while remaining relaxed.

" Then may I ask of what business it is that you were doing?"

" It's classified old man. You don't get to barge on other people's business since it's none of your business." Shin replied with a sassy tone which made Hanzo annoyed at his attitude.

" Oh how the young are ignorant." Hanzo remarked as he smoked his pipe a little more while Shin's eyes rolled.

" Anything else old man before I take my leave." Shin said while Hanzo shaked his head sideways.

" Oh no, just checking on my young janitor and seeing if he's doing alright. So lets talk about girls." Hanzo said suddenly which made Shin confused.

" Say what now?"

" You see Shin, since your young, you'll get to experience a world filled with beautiful and sexy women. Oh how you must be blessed with such youth. If only I was a teenager then I'll get to meet girls with sexy bodies that a man would want." Hanzo said while having a pervy face while Shin was at a lost of words. He's never met an old guy who acts as if he's missing the good old days of admiring women and all. At least Dante isn't like this guy but would sometimes attract some girls either for a drink or just be rejected.

" Back in my good ol young days as a boy, women with large breasts that I've seen are like a gift sent by the heavens which i'm truly grateful for!" Hanzo went on while Shin quietly exited the room, leaving the old man to his fantasies of women.

" strange but pervy old man."

A couple of days later...

Shin is right now raking leaves outside on school grounds as the Fall season is going to be over and the winter season taking it's place. It's week two of his stay at Hanzo Academy and feels bored that there still hasn't been any clients lately. But so far he's been getting along with the five girls that he made friends with. Surviving Katsuragi's pervy assaults, chatting with Ikaruga and Asuka, still receiving death glares from Yagyu, and having fun with Hibari.

Even though Shin misses the guys back at Devil May Cry, he seemed be enjoying the five girls presence as he doesn't feel lonely. He continues raking more leaves into piles until the sound of footsteps was heard behind him as he turned around to face Asuka and Hibari walking over to him.

" Shin!" Hibari yelled with excitement as she ran and hugged him. Shin smiled as he hugged her back while giving patting her head, she's very cute and innocent in his eyes.

" Shin would you like to go have fun with me and Asuka?" Hibari asked hoping that her new male friend would say yes.

" Sure, I'm bored with nothing to do anyways." he replied with a warm smile while Hibari cheered.

" We plan on going to a local amusement park so we got three tickets but don't tell Katsuragi that I bought three just for the three of us." Asuka said while blushing a little but at the same time smiling at another chance of hanging out with him.

" Oh I won't, that crazy blondie won't find out." Shin snickered.

" Then let's go!" Hibari shouted as she dragged both Asuka and Shin's arms with her.

Meanwhile...

At an abandoned warehouse, a powerful demonic presence can be felt as within are five demons who seemed to be waiting on someone. These demons left Mundus's rule for their own personal interests in the human world. Either for blood, power, or to create a new faction that would rule the human world.

" I'm tired of waiting!" one said that looked very slim with razor sharp blades poking out from it's wrists, it's tongue slithering at times.

" Patient Naberius, she called us here for a reason, we must not disobey." another said to his comrade who looked to be taller than the slim lizard demon with a broad chest, it's back protruding spikes while emitting a red glow, and the head being that of a minotaur.

" Indeed, I rather not be decimated by her after what she did to Villius." another one said as it looked to be demonic silver wolf with crimson eyes and gold v shape crest protruding it's neck.

" She's here." a fourth announced who looks to be a humanoid covered in a ragged cloak.

Footsteps were heard as the five demons faced their attention to two shadowy figures emerging from the darkness. One is a teenage girl with light green hair, magenta colored eyes, wearing an orange coat over a black dress with a lollipop in her mouth. Beside her is another girl but a bit more younger with short black hair, her outfit being a white dress. She smiled a little to the five demons but they know that behind the smile is something more dangerous and scary.

" I brought you all here because I sense a presence of a being who's power is interesting and similar to yours. I demand you seek this person and bring him to me. Whoever brings him to me alive or dead will be granted power beyond." the black haired girls said which made some of the demons interested.

" Will that power that you'll reward one of us surpass that of our former master." the wolf demon asked while the girl smirked at him.

" Of course but time is ticking. If I don't have this person by midnight then your reward won't be given." she says.

" That power and the underworld is mine!" Naberius declared as he vanished in thin air.

" I cannot let Naberius take the power for himself." the mintaur-like demon said as he vanished as well while the other three did the same.

The building was quiet for a moment with the five demons gone and the black haired girl chuckling. The other girl looked at her curious as she spat out her lollipop. " So they were easy to fool huh." she commented.

" Indeed but I needed them to track this person down because I've been feeling the presence for a while and sensing the power to as great as mine. Whoever it is, I'll see if this person can withstand a deity like me." the black haired girl said as she and her comrade disappeared.

A group of rogue demons led by a mysterious figure are now after our young devil hunter. Will he survive the onslaught and protect his new friends?


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the long wait but here's the next chapter, reasons for the delay is due to me trying to plan out other chapters for my other stories for this year and hopefully I can get one of them done so that I can focus on the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either...**

5 years ago...

" Come on kid, faster." Dante says while watching the other devil hybrid.

Shin is currently trying to master his devil sword as it's aura started to burst which made it more difficult for him to control. Facing two wooden dummies a few meters away, Shin charges forward with great speed as slices one in half in flash as well as stab the other in the center. Forcing himself back, he releases the power built up in his sword into two energy slashes as they decimated the rest of the wooden dummies into a pile of ashes.

The young hybrid was sweating a little as he's been put into training after he received a new demonic sword that Dante gave him. It's secrets were unknown as it was founded by Dante on one of his missions and decided to keep it. Suddenly his instincts kicked in as he tries to spun around and use the broad side of his demonic sword to block Dante's rebellion as the two metals clash.

Dante wants the kid to become better since he doesn't want him to get kill if he let's him out alone. Shin was an interesting fellow as his memories are scattered, his personality is that of an innocent child but somehow fights for fun since he finds fighting clash was broken as Dante went for a round house kick and sent Shin into the dirt as the young hybrid yelped in pain.

A few meters away from them is Trish who's sitting on a pile of rubble and watching Shin's training. For her she wouldn't expect Dante to be a lot hard on the kid since he's never had experience with kids and needed assistance from her and Lady. Lady was the babysitter whenever the two are gone on jobs, for her part she treated Shin fairly as she was never hard on him and would only punish him if he were to misbehave or cause some trouble.

Two years has passed and the young hybrid has shown progress in his combat skills as his fighting style started to become more vicious. His behavior started to alter where he'll have Dante's chill persona, having the contempt of learning to fight more, and can sometimes have a lazy ass attitude to which sometimes can annoy her.

" Harder." Dante demanded as Shin got up on his feet with many scratch marks on his clothing and sweat pouring down his face. Lifting the sword forward, Shin charges forward with demonic energy channeled into the blade for an increase in it's power as both blades clash once again creating little shockwaves.

The young hybrid gritted his teeth as he backed out of the clash and started bombarding Dante with a bunch of swift attacks with his sword hoping to overwhelm him but Dante was blocking the attacks in every direction while giving out a yawn as if he was toying with him. With one swing, Dante's sword was pushed back mid-air as his chest was exposed and Shin went for the finishing blow as he darted his blade forward.

However, in a flash the blade was stopped as Shin's eyes were wide open at his mentor's defense which is his other hand stopping his blade in place but with the tip of it impaled into the flesh as he see's no pain on Dante's face. Then Dante headbutts him as he was sent once again sprawling into the ground with dust spreading in the air.

Slinging rebellion on his back, Dante swiftly removes the demonic sword from his hand as blooded starts to trickle from the small wound that he received. Having enough of todays training, Trish made her way to Shin who was already sore, tired, and weak from the blows that he's endured. Carefully she lifts the boy up and places him on his back as Shin slowly opens his eyes to see what's happening.

" Thanks... Trish..." he said tiredly with a small smile before closing his eyes and fainting on her back. She smiles back as she watches him sleep peacefully while Dante made his way to the both of them.

" Soooo, did he do better?" he asks while yawning.

" Yep but he's still slow on his swings though. I'll have him slicing up a bunch junk just so that he can get better." Trish answers as both devil hunters started walking and making their way back to Red Grave City.

" Even though he whines but I do like him when he gets serious huh." Dante comments while placing both his arms behind his back while walking.

" He's interesting and very different from his father." Trish says.

" Father huh, and does little Shin know who his daddy is?" Dante asks while trying to sound like a kid.

" He has no memories of his parents but I know little about his father. He's a demon lord who defected from Mundus to start an empire in the human world." Trish explains while Dante rolls his eyes.

" Oh boy, he's no different from the others."

" Right." Trish murmurs to herself while looking back at Shin.

In the present...

The trio were now at an amusement park as it was pretty crowded with many people in line for rides, game exhibits, and food. This was the first time that Shin has ever been to somewhere crowded except for the dance clubs that he and Dante crash many times in search of demons. He stuck his hands in his trench coat pockets as he watches Hibari and Asuka discuss on what they'll be doing.

" Asuka lets try the bumper boats!" Hibari's voice was in excitement as Asuka tries to calm her down.

" Don't worry Hibari we will do that but will have to ask Shin if he's interested in any rides." Asuka explains while the young pink haired shinobi nods and turns to Shin.

" Hey Shin, what rides do you want to try?"

" Hm well it doesn't matter as long as were having fun." giving both girls a cheerily smile as Asuka blushes a little while Hibari's excitement was about to explode.

" Great! Let's go!" as Hibari grabs both Asuka and Shin's hands and drags them with her to the bumper boats.

Having made their way to the line, the trio were able to get in just in time as they made their way inside. There were seven boats in total but five were already boarded as two remained, Asuka decided that she and Hibari would take one while Shin would take the other boat. The young devil hunter was fine with the idea since he's going to be ruthless in this boat battle royale.

As both girls climbed into the boat, it took awhile for them to fit in due to the tight space but were able to fit in quite well. Asuka would be driving the boat while Hibari would provide lookout on their rear while having fun with water being splashed on to them both. Meanwhile for Shin, it's different story as he was ramming into many boats with a lot force while receiving many complaints of his bullying but Shin just shrugged it off as he smirked wickedly at his next victims.

So far he only rammed two boats, one was approaching his from behind as Shin sped up and was now on a chase with him having to not get bumped. While the devil hunter is still trying to get away from the opposing boat behind him, another was coming up in front of him as he was caught in between. He wasn't going to be rammed from the front and behind as he made a sharp turn by jerking the steering wheel and forcing the boat to skid to the left side, leaving the two other boats to crash into each other with hard force and four people fall into the water.

Asuka sweated a little at what she witnessed and hopes that Shin doesn't come for them but Hibari was rooting for him as Shin gave both girls a cheerful smile. Suddenly out of nowhere a boat bumped into the girls, sending Hibari into the water and Asuka still within but struggling to get back up on her seat. Two young boys were laughing at their action as they high five each other and turn to face Hibari who's currently trying to swim for something floatable.

" It's over now ya busty bitch!" one shouted with venom in his tone while his friend cheered him on.

The boat sped forward as it was attempting to run over Hibari who's helpless as Asuka tries to stop the boys from hurting her friend. " Leave her alone!" she shouted with anger as she continues to chase after the boat.

Hibari's eyes were shaking as she was in fear of getting run over, she could never imagine that boys would do such things and was wondering if Yagyu was right about not trusting the opposite gender. She closes her eyes as she braces herself for what was yet to come until the sound of another boat was heard not far from where she is. Opening her eyes, Hibari looks to see Shin coming to the rescue as his boat was coming to her. It was only a matter of time as two boats were on a collision course as Asuka watches in shock of what Shin is about to do. Carefully getting off the seat and standing on the front of the boat as it continues speeding, Shin's body was crouched as he has one arm out to Hibari as she motions to grab it.

With Hibari grabbing onto his arm at the last moment, Shin pulls her up swiftly as Hibari held onto his waist. The two boys were terrified that they're going to crash into another boat at high speeds as they bail into the water. Transferring some of his demonic energy into his legs, Shin propels himself into the air while holding onto Hibari as the young girl held on for dear life. Having landed safely onto dry ground, Hibari opens her eyes and notices that she's no longer holding onto Shin but is in his arms in a bridal position as she blushes.

" You ok?" he asks with concern until suddenly he was met with a hug from the pink haired girl.

" Thank you Thank you Shin! You saved my life!" she cried out while hugging him hard. Knowing that she isn't going to let go of him for awhile, Shin softly pets her head as she notices Asuka running over to them with concern.

" Are you two ok?" she asks while receiving a nod from the young devil hunter as she became relieved.

" Yep but it was close, right Hibari?" the pink haired girl nodded while lifting her head to give him a bright smile.

" Right but you were amazing when you save me." she complemented him with amazement in her eyes.

" Yeah, how did you manage to pull off such stunt?" Asuka was also curious of Shin's ability that is beyond that of a human.

" It's a secret." he teases her which made the pony tail haired girl pout at him.

" Really, I want to know." Asuka still trying to get him to spill the beans. The young devil hunter sighed as he put Hibari back on her feet and took a few steps to Asuka and softly flicked her forehead to which she gave a cute yelp in response.

" A SECRET Asuka, but maybe one day I'll tell you." he says while giving her some hope of understanding him a little more. The young brown haired shinobi blushed as she has a secret smile on her face to which she doesn't want the him to see.

5 hours later...

The trio went on to enjoy more rides which some resulted in Shin having to throw up since his stomach isn't used to being rocked around so hard as Asuka and Hibari were having fun with him. Ranging from giant swings to roller coasters, they've seemed to have rode almost all the rides in the park as they sat down on some tables near the row of food stands. Hibari went off to get some sweets while Asuka went to use the bathroom, leaving Shin alone at the table as he laid his head down after the exhaustion of riding many rides.

He was about to dose off into a little slumber until he sensed a trace of demonic presence nearby as his body tensed up. Getting up from his chair, Shin looked around for the presence as he expanded his instincts more until he sensed a large spike of a demon's presence in a glass maze game. Walking into the maze game, the young devil hunter explores the insides as the mirrors to the side were shifting the layouts of the paths. This was strange since something like this would be a little more suspicious for someone like him as he came across a reflection in a mirror of a wolf looking creature with its head down.

Lightly tapping on the glass, there was no response as Shin kept watching it for something to happen. The head rose up a little as it showed a little glimpse of its eyes of that of a tiger as it lunged out of the mirror and tackled the devil hunter to the ground. The two were rolling over like a cart wheel until Shin pushes the wolf demon off of him and now faces it a few meters away as he smiles.

" Man took you awhile to do something." he remarked as the wolf demon got on all fours and snarls at the hybrid.

" I'm not the only one that you should be concerned about, half blood." it spoke with venom in its tone which made Shin curious of what it meant by it.

Suddenly two large silver blades came behind and stabbed him from behind as Shin's eyes were wide open and gasping out blood as his body was lifted from the ground by the out-stretching blades. His body was not hanging up with the blades impaling into his body even more to where the tips are on the other side. A very slim demon with more of an appearance of a Riot demon but with green veins and spikes protruding from it's body emerges from the shadows laughing. " Ha Ha ha Ha. This was so easy, he's nothing like the son of Sparda, just a weak hybrid who's only existence is death!" Naberius proclaiming.

" We've finished the task at hand but only one of us can comeback to the deity with the body." the wolf demon reminded his fellow demon who looks at him with competition in his eyes.

" Oh right, only one. But I wonder who's it going to be huh Spirax?" he slim demon asks while watching the wolf demon's next move.

" It won't be you but me. I shall have the power." Spirax stated with authority in his tone which doesn't seem to affect Naberius in anyway.

" Let's fight to the death then, the one who lives can walk away with the body." Naberius says to which both demons now having the contempt of killing one another for their self desire of attaining higher power beyond their knowledge.

A slight tap on the extended blades was felt as Naberius looked and his face was in shock and in anger that the hybrid is still alive and is staring at him with bored stare. " Uhm, I'm sorry to budge in on both of y'all's argument but can I go now?" Shin asks sarcastically as he held onto both blades that have impaled his stomach.

With grunting noises, the hybrid ripped himself off of the blades, doing some miniature front flips in the air and landing a few feet away from both demons. He dusted off some dust on his trench coat but notices blood leaking from his large wound as he ground. " Ah great, my shirt is torn because of your jackass blades. I believe slicing you have will satisfy me for the damage." he whined for a bit before smirking as Naberius was trembling with rage.

" You were supposed to be dead! No mortal can survive that!" the demon roared as his demonic hybrid shook its head.

" Your forgetting that he's a hybrid. He's not easy to kill so don't be blinded that he posses abilities far than we can understand." Spirax explains while Naberius was tuning him out.

" I am Naberius, the Fear Ripper!" the demon roared its name as it charges forward with it's blades ready. With quick reaction, Shin whips out Mustang from his trench coat and fires rapidly at the approaching demon.

The Fear Ripper snarled as it dodges each single bullet with some hitting it in the side as it grunts. It keeps charge until it was a few centimeters away from the Devil hunter, bringing it's left arm into a swinging position, Shin reloaded his Desert Eagle as he was met with a glistening blades close to his face to which he reacted by ducking under.

He skidded away as the Fear Ripper used it's claws to stop it's momentum and skidded also. Both demons preparing their next move as Naberius lunges with all it's might at the Devil hunter. Cocking back the pistol's chamber, Shin slide ducked under the slim demon and aims precisely at the chest. " It's High Noon!" he yelled as he shot one bullet into the chest which resulted in the screaming pain of the demon.

Naberius fell to the ground as it's body tumbled around until it reached to the feet of the demonic wolf who stares at him with annoyance. " I apologize for my comrade, he isn't very coordinative his attacks." Spirax says with a sigh.

" Whatever, whats both yall doing here." Shin's tone now becoming serious with Mustang still in his hand.

" We've come because of a proposition that we were given from a strange deity who possesses power far from our knowledge that could rival any demon in the underworld. Five of us accepted it and to earn it only one of us will have to kill you and bring your body back to the dirty in order to obtain the power that she will bestow upon us." Spirax explains with a cool tone.

This was interesting to Shin since he's never heard of demons who would accept some kind of deal from something that is strong. What makes this day now difficult is him now having to fend off an onslaught while trying to keep Hibari and Asuka from raising suspicion on what he truly is since he believes that time hasn't come yet.

Whoever this 'Deity' that the wolf demon speaks of, Shin will have a small talk with whoever it is after killing the demons. " If your thinking about your two female friends then I believe that one of my own has kidnapped them." Spirax says which made Shin tense up a little bit. Now the situation is a little more worse that now Hibari and Asuka are dragged into this.

" They have nothing to do with this." Shin speaks with a threatening tone in his voice.

" We know but it'll be something that will get you to fight harder for." Spirax replies with a grimace look as disappears in a flash.

Shin's mouth guards appear as the metal close up in front of his mouth and the devil hunter prepares for the wolf's attack. A swift blur passes by as Shin's instincts were kicking in on when to strike. A cross slash stricken him in the back as he grunts a little and turns around. There was nothing behind him as he felt another slash but in his right thigh as went down on one leg and held his thigh in pain.

" You cannot see me due to my superior speed. Your reflexes are slow, why is that?" Spirax taunting him as Shin got back on his feet and closed his eyes.

He breathed slowly as he tuned out sounds around him and only focused on footsteps. The demon was blitzing around him without making any running noises but only if it were to attack. Shin suddenly hears paws pressing against the earth as it signals him that the demon was going to attack at any second. Putting Mustang back in his trench coat, Shin faces the direction where the sound was made as he was in a fighting stance.

Spirax was already inches away at the devil slayer until it felt an iron impact into it's jaw as it was sent flying to the side and kicking over mirrors as they break. Shin had his Devil Arm Sirius ready just when Spirax attacked as the devil hunter opens his eyes to see what happened.

Spirax shook as it groaned from the hard dent in it's jaw as it tries to get back up. It's eyes were shocked at the Devil Arm in Shin's possession as it trembled in fear. " Y-Y-You... defeated... L-L-Lord Sirius..."

" I see you recognize something about this Devil Arm. Yeah I killed him and he was one tough son of a bitch." Shin remarked as he punched his gauntlets together for another round. Suddenly a slim shadow appeared behind him as a large blade was aimed at the head with the sinister smile of Naberius.

" Your wide open!" It announces as it swings down the blade.

Shin jumped forward as the demon from behind slammed it's blade into the ground. It grunted as it tries to pry the blade out but was met with an uppercut into it's head as the loud sounds of cracking bone was made. Naberius howled in pain until the gauntlet that struck him got a strong grip on it's face, Shin having his other gauntlet on one of the Fear Ripper's arm and starts pulling forcefully onto the face as the demon struggles to escape.

Spirax watches in horror as his comrade's face is being torn off as Shin shows no sign of mercy. Finally with one large tug, Shin rips the demon's head off as blood was pouring, intestines and thin red muscles were stretching out from the inside, and the Fear Ripper's movement no longer showing any sign of struggle as it slowly stops moving.

" Adios Hothead." Shin says smoothly as the demon's head and body starts disappearing into ashes and vanishes.

The young Devil hunter took a deep breath as he turns around to face the wolf demon who's still suffering from it's jaw break. " I'll let you off with a warning, you shouldn't be in these situations where your risking your life for more power." he says with some sense in his words as the wolf was taken back by what he said.

Spirax was one of the rarest demons born from the underworld to witness the side of humanity as has Sparda. He wanted to get away from all the chaos happening back home as that he would be sent to the human world along with other demons either to conquer or kill the son of Sparda.

The demonic wolf has only killed others of his kind only for his survival but never a human for any reason. He defected from Mundus only for his freedom to observe humans and their nature. He has a belief that demons and humans can coexist as what Sparda has done in which he was inspired by the legendary dark knight.

" Listen hybrid, the only reason I wanted to silence you is so that I can obtain the power and protect humanity from my kind. I believe that there's still a reason for us to still make peace. You and the son of Sparda have shown that you don't desire to kill humans for enjoyment but to live among them peacefully. I wish for the same thing but only to protect." Spirax spoke with as much passion as it can while Shin was curious.

From all the demons that he's slain, this one is special since it has empathy for humanity just like Sparda. This makes him question about his mysterious parents in which he's inherent demonic power from whoever it is but why. His mouth guards unlocked as he gave a sigh and looks back at the wolf.

Knowing that Asuka and Hibari are now captives, he'll at least need some understanding of who he's going to fight. " That's something special to you. I'll let you go and maybe will see each other again in the future." he says with a kind smile as he reaches out to the wolf and pets it.

The demonic wolf allowed him to do it since he now sees that theirs no hostility to the hybrid. " Thank you." were it's last words before it instantly disappears.

With his Devil Arms deactivated, Shin made his way outside to face the three remaining demons and this strange 'deity' that sent them as well as save his two friends.

Meanwhile...

The amusement park was dead empty with the rides no longer operating, food stands desolate, and no sign of a was now dark with the full moon in the sky and a few clouds out in the night. On top of a building that's used for surveillance of the park are four people, two mysterious strangers and Asuka and Hibari.

On the floor, Asuka was in pain as she was weakened from fighting against the girl with light green hair and magenta colored eyes, her Shinobi Tenshin torn up and revealing mostly her cleavage which happens to be a rainbow bra. The girl seemed disappointed that the Shinobi she fought wasn't on her level as she sucks on a lollipop while keeping an eye on Hibari who was at Asuka's side. The pink haired girl was scared as her friend was defeated brutally and that the opponent is way stronger than she thinks.

" Why are you doing this?" Hibari asks while looking at both mysterious girls.

" Your only temporary captives, I'm only wanting to see the true capabilities of someone that is familiar to you." says the other with short black hair in a white dress who is standing on the edge.

" Huh, someone familiar to me?" Hibari with a confused look as she tries to recount of people who she knows.

" Yes girl and I believe it's a he."

When the mysterious girl brought up the hint of the gender, Hibari picked up on who the person that she knows that is the only guy.

" You mean Shin? What does he have to do with this?" she asks with a defensive tone as she tries to understand the plot behind all this.

" Ah that's the name. Shin. I now remember as if it were 17 years ago." the black haired girl spoke as she starts to blush a little.

" You know this guy?" her light green haired companion asks with curiosity.

" Indeed, both of us had quite a past. A shame that we were split apart from each other due to circumstances but now fate has found us a way to reconnect." the black haired girl spoke as if she sounded happy about the devil hunter.

" Uhh is Shin special to you?" Hibari asks while confused on the girl's behavior that she was displaying.

" Of course! He's what makes my insides throb with emotion of love!" she announces with her arms wide open at the moon.

As the black haired girl was about to continue on, her eyes caught on the glimpse of a shadowy figure many meters far from the building their on as the figure was walking their way. The figure was none other than Shin with his crimson red eyes staring at the path ahead, his school uniform beneath his trench coat has a large hole the some blood stains on it. The black haired was blushing hard as her mind was mostly focused on him to which she starts to have thoughts about him.

Hibari looks over to see Shin as she waves her hands to the Devil hunter. " Shin, Asuka and I are over here! Save us!" she cried out to her only male friend as she notices Shin now running to them.

The black haired girl licked her lips as she knows that a large fight is about to come and couldn't wait to witness Shin's power as a hybrid of a supernatural force. " Oh Shin, it's been so long but I have returned for you. I Kagura am here for you..." she mutters to herself.

**The demons have made their first move on our young hero but with two done, only three remain as Shin presses on to rescue his friends. For some reason Kagura the deity that slays Yoma has an obsession with the devil hunter. Why is that and will Shin be able to defeat the remaining demons and save his friends? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here with another chapter and I'm excited that Doom Eternal is out now so what better way to write a story is kicking more demon ass with the Doom Slayer. Some of the demons from the game look badass that I've decided that some of the demons our young hero will face later on in the story will be included into this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either...**

The voice of Hibari echoed in Shin's years as he was sprinting toward the building that has both of them captured at. He was close to his destination until he sensed a disturbance and back flipped away from a crashing impact that almost hit him on point.

The young Devil mange's you land on top of a popcorn stand as he views to see what landed in the ground. Dust clouded the field as a large crater was made with a large figure rising from the ground. The figure was none other a demon whose 4 feet taller than him with a broad, muscular chest of a human, large spikes protruding from it's back, and the head of a bull as it stares back at him with a face of pride.

" I'm surprised that you were able to dodge just before getting squashed. Be a good little mortal and let me end you." the bull headed says with contempt.

" No thank you but if you'll let me through then we can avoid fighting right?" Shin with his usual sarcasm.

" That won't be happening, as you see I seek power greater and it requires your death. Show me that your worth my patience of ending your pitiful life. I Gusion will be the next ruler of the underworld!" the demon Gusion roared with authority as Shin prepares.

His demonic sword appears in his right hand and mouth guards locked together as he dashed forward to confront the demon. Gusion balling both his hands into fists struck the ground with great power and large pointy rocks that look to be made of some crystal rose from the ground like a wave at the demon hunter. With reaction, Shin's sword started emitting a purple glow as he did a slash gesture with it. " Darkness Waver!" he roared as a large purple energy slash emitted from the blade and splits the wave of spike rocks in half as they shatter away into rubble.

Gusion's left hand started glowing orange as chunks of rocks from the ground form around its hand and turning into a large metallic spike as it clashes with the demonic sword just in time. Shin gritted his teeth as he tries to force the large demon back but was packing more of a punch as the demon used its pure strength and send Shin pummeling into the ground.

Getting pack on his feet, the Devil hunter sprinted forward as Gusion prepares to strike him down with his metallic blade. The hand blade was coming down on Shin as slid under in a nick of time as he hops onto the bull headed demon's body. The demon roared as it tries to get him off but Shin was quick as he made his climbed his way on the head.

Up on it's back, Shin held onto one of the spikes as he was within rage of the head that was moving around. Raising his sword, Shin prepares for the killling blow until a large protective struck him in the back and sent him flying back to the ground away.

A hooded figure appears above Gusion as large icicles of ice surrounded it. " Your interfering with my battle!" Gusion in anger.

" Your lucky that I saved you so be grateful." the hooded figure spoke with a chilling tone.

Shin grunts a little as easily removes the ice projectile from his back and examines it. So far he's now dealing with two demons but another sense kicked into him as he manages to spin his sword like a chopper blade at incoming projectiles from the shadows as another demon emerges. It resembling more of a demonic Wyvern as it hisses at the devil hunter.

" Oh boy, one against three, now that's not fair." Shin complaining a bit as the shadow wyvern flew besides its two other comrades.

" It's obviously fair weak mortal. We know that you're associated with the son of Sparda. Our combined might will crush you once and for all." the hooded demon announces as the three prepare to kill him.

" Well shit."

Meanwhile...

Hibari was in a very surprised and shock state at what was occurring before her. Her only male friend with abilities that can match up to a high ranking Shinobi of sorts but opposite. His skills demonstrates that he has years of experience than she can ever imagine that someone would go through.

Hell he can even surpass Ikaruga and Katsuragi but that's something for Hibari to look forward to in the future but now is worried for his life. She looks to the girl dressed in the white dress who's watching him as if she's enjoying it. Hibari looks back to Asuka who's still knocked out from her defeat as her clothing from the Shinobi Tenshin was torn.

" W-W-Why are... you... letting them try to... kill Shin..." she asks with fear in her eyes.

Kagura turns her head a little to the two Shinobi as she frowns a bit. " Silly human, you don't know much about Shin do you. He may have told little about himself but he still hides more than you can ever think. Besides, I've sensed his demonic power and it has grown drastically, he's beyond these three fools that challenge him."

" But can you save him?" Hibari trying to the girl to save her friend.

" No. Just watch human." were Kagura's last words as she turns her head back to the fight.

Kagura was someone that Hibari will never understand, her love is questionable for some reason and why it's Shin. The pink haired shinobi felt a bit jealous that a girl is already liking Shin when she wants his attention the most. Even when Yagyu always pays her attention the most, the girl was now starting to want her only male friend's more since a weird feeling had built up inside of her ever since they met.

" Please be safe Shin." Hibari whispers as she looks back to the young Devil hunter.

Back with Shin...

This fight was so far not in the young Devil hunter's favor as he's having to dodge mutiple projectiles that consist of Ice and darkness while fending off the large demon's brute strength and it's rock manipulation.

Having able to find a spot a place to where he can at least relax for a second before facing the carnage again, Shin decided that it was time to reveal his secrecy weapon. Now standing on top of a cart of a Ferris wheel while the demons are directly below, the young Devil hunter has his hand into the dark depths of his trench coat.

" Man you guys are giving me quite the trouble. It looks like as if I need bigger firepower." he says with chill face.

" Whatever it is that your going to do, it won't work." said the hooded demon as if victory was coming.

" Come down here and face us weak mortal!" Gusion growling while the shadow wyvern was hissing for intimidation.

" Alright, you asked for it." Shin now warning the three as he whips out a large rocket launcher with four holes in the front, a grip beneath with the trigger, and a glass scope. The weapon appearing to be a M202 Flash rocket launcher that was used in the Vietnam war but was recovered and moderated by a certain weapons genius at Devil May Cry.

" Say hello to the LAW!" Shin exclaimed as he fires off four rockets at the demons.

" Evade!" the hooded demons alarms to the others as it encases itself in an ice barrier.

Gusion crosses his arms to endure the impact as he grunts from taking four rockets head on in resulting a large explosion which shook the Ferris Wheel. The shadow wyvern however was already close to where Shin is as it fires its shadow blades at him. Shin starts dodging as he hops down onto another cart in which it the ride starts moving due to the weight he's putting on.

Switching to his demonic sword as the LAW disappears and clashes with the wyvern. It's were wings were able to block the strength of the sword but that doesn't stop Shin from penetrating through its thick wings and slicing them off. The wyvern cried out as it fell to the ground wingless with black blood oozing.

Ice shards flew at the young Devil as he starts dodging them while hopping onto different parts of the Ferris wheel. The hooded figure grunts as it tries to fire more shards and icicles at him. Using his sword, Shin rapidly begins cutting through the incoming projectiles as they turn to small pieces of ice and scattering to the ground.

" Your time is up Pinhead." Shin in a western accent as whips out Mustang and fires a direct shot at the hooded demon. The bullet made contact as it pierced its head and stops moving for a second.

The hooded demon slowly falls to the ground as the body starts turning into ash and disappearing from plain sight. Shin blows off the smoke of his fired pistol as he was satisfied with his marksman skill. The Ferris wheel starts shaking vibrantly as the Gusion was punching ferociously at the base of the ride that's holding it in place. The base support bends as the ride begins tilting to the left as the carts on it moved frequently with Shin trying to keep balance on top. With only one demon left, Shin decides to go on the offense as he jumps off of a cart and right at the muscular demon as large rock spikes appear arise from the ground toward him.

" Darkness Waver!" Shin releasing a powerful purple energy slash from his sword to cut through the spikes as Gusion prepares to strike him in the air with hand blade.

" I got you now!" the demon thrusting its blade forward at the devil hunter.

With quick reaction, Shin manages to swiftly land on top of the blade and run forward to Gusion's head. His sword starts emitting a purple lightning aura as he readies it to deliver the final blow. " Violet Thunder!" he exclaims as he swings the sword over onto the demon's head as it penetrates deeply into its head. Jumping off it, Shin watches as some dark clouds gather above the Gusion and a large streak of purple lightning impacts directly onto the demon in the result of a large explosion with the ground shaking and force pushing anything close away.

The clouds disappear instantly as the ground was heavily in dust with a large crater. The young hybrid walks over to see whether the demon is dead or not but some surprising instead was shown. In the middle of the crater is an orange orb glowing brightly along with his sword implanted into the ground. As Shin made his way to retrieve both, the orb suddenly floats and goes to the devil hunter as it emitted a flash of light to which Shin's hand was out to it while the other was covering his eyes from the brightness.

After the brightness died down, placed in his hand is a large Halberd with a long metallic gray shaft, large black axe blade with flickering orange cracks on it, small pointed black spike on top, and a large curved horn in the back facing upwards. Shin's eyes were interested in the weapon as he starts spinning it around single-handedly, and doing jabbing and thrusting tricks with it. " Interesting. Maybe you'll help me in the future." muttering to the weapon as it disappears in his hand along with his sword in the ground.

The three demons have now been defeated and it was time to rescue Asuka and Hibari as well as confront this deity that sent the demons after him. He flash steps his way quickly to the building.

At the Surveillance building...

Kagura was very impressed and surprised that the boy that she loves has demonstrated a lot of his power in combat against demons that were no where near his or her level. She couldn't help but smile even more as she placed a single finger to her lips. Since Shin's display of power, Kagura couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were able to reach her final form and have a battle with the hybrid as its something that she looks forward to once she has consumed enough red orbs. Her companion watches her in a confused way of why the deity is acting strangely around the devil hunter but most importantly what would happen if he already arrives.

Hibari on the other was very surprised of the destructive power that Shin wields. Her theory was current that he can surpass both her senior shinobi classmates as she was happy that he was still alive and wounded very much. She held Asuka closely to her as she waits for the both of them to be rescued so that they can go back to Hanzo Academy.

The air was windy as the moon is still up and giving off its glow with the arrival of Shin who now appears on the ledge of the roof just a few feet away from the others. His eyes showing that he's ready to take on what's next as he looks to Hibari and Asuka. He breath in relief that they're okay except for Asuka who seems unconscious and her clothing revealing her cleavage and upper navel as the young devil hunter tries to keep his teenage hormones from kicking in from the sight. " Hibari you and Asuka alright?"

" Yes Shin but those two are who kidnapped us." Hibari pointing to Kagura and her companion as they stare at him.

Shin turns his attention to them as he gave off a menacing glare to which Kagura responded with sly smirk. " So your behind this huh. You've got some nerve for setting up a shit show." Shin spoke with venom in his tone.

" And you were able to survive with only your strength and abilities. I enjoy how you fight." Kagura responds as a slight of pink appears on her cheeks.

" I'm glad that you enjoyed the show but it's time I end this." were his last words as he blitzed forward with his sword that now appears in his hand and ready to strike down on the deity. Kagura with quick reaction bolted forward and tackles into his torso so hard that it sent the hybrid falling backwards onto his back.

" OOF!" he gasped loudly as he grunted from landing hard on his back.

Kagura was sitting on his crotch as she can feel some sort of bump as she wonder what's in his pants. Her eyes filled with lust as she gazed at the hybrid while her hands slowly caressed his cheeks. " It's been so long my love!" she shouted with glee as she rubbed the side of face onto his while Shin is struggling to understand what's going on as he realized that his sword is no longer in his hand.

" Say what!?" in confusion as the deity chuckles.

" Don't your remember, it's me Kagura. The girl from 10 years ago who you promised to marry." Kagura hoping that her words would reach out to him.

" No and I don't know who you are but you have 5 seconds before I slice you in half for kidnapping my friends." Shin with a grimace look as he struggles to get up.

" Shin how could you, threatening your future wife." the deity sniffled a little as if she was hurt.

" Get off me." warning her for the last time.

" *sigh, so stubborn my love. Maybe this will make you remember." she says with no choice but plants her lips right on to his as the hybrid's eyes were wide open.

The deity then starts French kissing him as she kissed hard on his lips while their tongues within are interlocked, swapping their salivas. This was making Shin's mind be all fuzzy as he tries to break out of the kiss but Kagura won't budge as she kept her on dominant kiss.

Hibari was shocked that the girl was kissing Shin as she couldn't do nothing but stare. This raises the question of whether they were lovers in the past or not but she felt as if it wasn't fair that she stole the boy's first kiss. " Shin!" she yells out to her friend but the light green haired girl stands in front as she stares at her.

" No intervening." she warned.

The little make out session went on for five minutes long until both were panting from the kiss as Kagura lifts her head from Shin's and strands of saliva coming off of their lips. Shin couldn't think for a second as his mind couldn't comprehend of what just happen as well as his vision being a bit blurry. " Delicious. It's been so long since we've kissed." Kagura says seductively as she breaths slowly while keeping her eyes on her love.

" W-What... the hell..." the hybrid murmuring.

" It's been nice seeing you again my love but for now I must go. Will be seeing each other again and you will see my last form." she whispers into his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek and vanishing.

The girl standing before Hibari also vanished as Hibari runs to Shin to help him up as he was wobbly for a moment. The hybrid shook his head as he regained focus and looks at Hibari. " Good god that you two are ok." he says in relief as Hibari hugged him.

" Me too!" as small tears streamed from her eyes as the devil hunter returns the hug.

" Let's get you both back to the academy."

10 minutes later...

The three were on a subway back to Hanzo as Shin had to carry Asuka back while ignoring her exposing skin. The young Shinobi was still unconscious and Shin hoped that she gets better as she was leaning on his shoulder to one side and Hibari on the other.

Both were quiet halfway until Hibari decided to ask Shin. " Shin, are you really one of them?" she asks hesitantly.

" No, I'm actually quite different because I'm a hybrid between man and Devil." Shin answers with the kindest tone that he can muster.

" But do you think that you'll go out of control and you know." Hibari looking down.

The Devil hunter sighed as he put one arm around Hibari to which took her surprise as he rubbed her arm. " Don't worry Hibari, I won't let something like that happen."

" But what if?"

" Then you put a bullet through my head. That simple." he smiled sarcastically knowing that it sounded stupid to an innocent girl.

" I can't do that, your my friend Shin." she gripped his white buttoned shirt of his school uniform with worry in her eyes.

" Right. I promise that I'll find a way to control myself which doesn't include a bullet in my head." reassuring her with a warm smile as Hibari smiles back in relief.

" Should we tell everyone else about what happened?"

" Uhh lets keep it a secret for awhile but hey at least you know that I'm a half devil hybrid." he answers as the pink haired shinobi nods.

This was one hell of a day that was almost ruined by demons but at least there was fun in it which is mostly the fighting that Shin was doing but hoping in the future that something like that won't happen again.

Next Morning...

Our young hero is now waking up after last night's debacle as he Hibari and Asuka were able to make it back to Hanzo without warning the others as what they think. Shin instructs Hibari on checking up on Asuka in the morning to make sure that she's alright and hopefully to fool her that it was all a dream which kind of sounds stupid but hoping it sticks. Shin yawns as he scratches his back while making his way to the bathroom to start the day. Removing his black boxers and shorts, Shin sets his phone down on the sink counter as he puts on a song to sing while showering.

The phone starts auto playing as Shin hops into the shower and starts scrubbing soap onto his body while water from the sprinkler above continuous to rain water on him. The song was loud as he went from humming to full out singing it as he uses the soap bar as if it were a microphone.

" Shot through the heart, and your to blame, you give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name!" he sings out as a break came in with the sounds of the guitar and electric keyboard playing.

" Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy's dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss goo... What the hell?!" Shin suddenly stops as he felt two squishy and plump objects on his back as well as two arms wrapped around his waist as he slowly turns his head around. Standing behind him naked as he is none other than Katsuragi with the big smile of a pervert as her face was blushing from the skin contact of both.

" Hay big boy, did you miss me~." she asks seductively as she starts rubbing her womanly bosoms on his back which sure enough made Shin blush even more.

" Get out!"

" But why, don't guys like this?" asking innocently while keeping hold onto his waist.

" No." he responds which makes the perverted girl pout even more.

" Your not being honest. I'm sure that if I scrub your back with my boobs then maybe you'll change your mind." she tries to convince him while now caressing his muscular chest to which she felt joy in doing.

" I'm out of here." Shin now annoyed as he pushes her to the side while avoiding eye contact with her sexy body as he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the door. He turns the knob but for some reason it wouldn't budge as he tries to open the door. Katsuragi was giggling as got out of the shower and slowly made her way to the hybrid in a sexual manner.

" I forgot to mention that I accidentally broke the knob on the door. So were stuck here together!" she says with excitement as she got closer to him with her mouth slowly drooling and her eyes filled with pervertedness.

Shin was not going to start the day of being molested in the bathroom with a perverted girl as he took a deep breath and did the one thing that a man would do in a situation like this. A man would run away to protect what is sacred to his body from any woman that would dare to exploit for pleasure.

" Hell no."

30 minutes later...

The devil hunter now in a black tank top, black jogging pants with two thin white stripes, and wearing regular shoes is walking down a market aisle just to relax with exploring the city more since he's going to be here for awhile longer. His eyes wondered on the display of fresh produce that were laid out in baskets in each booth with people chatting or purchasing. It was peaceful as Shin smiled while continuing to walk down the market until a loud commotion was made no far from where he is as he walks over to see what it is.

Not far is a teenage girl who looks to be in a green track suit is on her knees depressed while in front of a booth that apparently sells bean sprouts as the owner felt awkward of her. She looked familiar to him but couldn't be sure of whether he was right or not as he made his way to the girl. Now at the booth, Shin kneels down on one knee as he tries to speak to the girl. " You alright there?" he asks politely as got response from the girl but was able to at least pick up on her murmuring as her head was down.

" Bean...sprout... I don't... have enough..."

This made him feel sorry as he assumed that she didn't have enough money to buy a couple of bean sprouts as he got back up on his feat to face the seller. " Excuse me sir but how much are your bean sprouts?"

" They're 1,103 yen per bag." the seller answers as Shin looks as the bean sprouts that are on display.

They seem to be fresh and grown naturally as its shown that they've been grown carefully and taken cared of with a lot of hard work. Deciding to help the blonde girl, Shin purchases two bags as he turns around to face the girl. " Here you go, fresh bean sprouts." he says as he has his hands out to her with the bags.

The blonde girl tenses up a little before lifting her head up to face the hybrid. She displayed beauty that a man would easily fall for as her face displays a sign of surprise to which she got up quickly and bowed her head down to him.

" Thank you very much! Your too generous but I can't accept them!" she says out land which made Shin confused.

He just bought the poor girl something that she sounded desperate for but is now refusing because he was generous to her. This made him confused at first but at the same time interested in the girl's response. " What do you mean? I bought these so that you can go home happy." he explains hoping that the girl would just accept the bean sprouts.

" I can't because if I'm offered something then there must be something that you also want in return." she explains with emotion in her tone as she looks up and her eyes were wide open.

" W-Wait... your the devil hunter from before." she says while surprised.

" Oh so we've met huh." Shin giving her a kind smile in which she blushed a little.

" Indeed and it's nice seeing you again. Furthermore what is it that you desire in return for the bean sprouts that your giving me?" she asks worryingly while rubbing her arm.

Placing his thumb below his chin, Shin took some time to think about what he wants. This girl seems very hesitant when being offered something and expects the person to receive in return which he doesn't flow that way but he couldn't argue with the girl since he's being a gentleman. An idea popped into his mind as he looks at the girl with a bright face. " How about this, you whip me up something good with those beans sprouts." he proposes as the girl's face brightens more as small stars filled her eyes.

" Of course! Of course! I know a lot of bean sprout recipes and I'm sure that your also a fan of bean sprouts too!" her joy exploding as Shin looks at her awkwardly. Who knew that someone would have an attachment to a vegetable.

" So are we good?" with one hand out to her.

" Indeed but I was thinking that maybe I can invite you over for dinner with my friends. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." she says while blushing on the idea of inviting a boy to their secret hideout but Homura wouldn't mind him coming.

" Hm sure I'll come. Can't wait to get to know the rest of the gang." Shin while having thoughts on how tonight's dinner will play out as both shook hands to the girl's surprise she was shaking a little from shaking hands with someone of opposite gender who's very attractive in his own right.

" By the way, I'm Shin." the teen introduces himself as the girl shook her head to bring herself back to focus.

" That's a wonderful name, I'm Yomi." the girl also introduces herself.

" Well see you tonight then, can't wait." Shin now walking away as Yomi stares at him and the bags of bean sprouts in her hands. He's a guy that she'll never forget as Yomi feels excited about him coming over to have dinner with the others.

10 minutes later...

At an old abandoned warehouse, Yomi enters in cautiously while making sure that there's no one around to see. She closes the door behind as she breaths in relief in makes her way to a makeshift kitchen in the far corner of the warehouse. The place was very filthy and run down but the group had to do what they can to survive which involves having to make some adjustments to their living. To one corner is Haruka's personal lab where she creates and tests out new chemicals that would be beneficial in their missions, in another corner is Mirai's technical spot where she focuses a lot of time on computers that they were able to salvage in which the young girl would search up many things that are important.

In the last corner is an exercise station where the girls would train and workout their bodies in order to be prepared and fit. It's mostly used by Homura and Hikage since they have some obsession with fighting tough shinobi and finally the middle of the building serves as a sleeping ground for the five girls since it comprises of five sleeping bags with pillows and blankets piled up. This was the life that the Crimson Squad lives in after the incident at Hebijo which resulted in their exile but the group mostly has themselves to stay alive and keep living.

Yomi was currently humming as she skips happily to the kitchen while Mirai looks up from her computers with a curious look at her friend. " Hey Yomi, you sound all happy all of a sudden, did something good happen?" the little girl asks as Yomi sets the bags onto a rusty table.

" Yes Mirai, I was able acquire the bean sprouts that we needed for dinner and also that someone is coming to eat with us." the girl filled with happiness as Mirai's curiosity expanded.

" Someone huh, let me guess, it's one of those girls from Hanzo." Mirai guesses while Yomi shook her head.

" No but it's Shin the devil hunter from the other night."

The mention of the devil hunter made the little girl tense up as she felt annoyance and disbelief that someone she sees as weak and unpredictable would be coming to the hideout. " Of all people why him...' she mutters to herself while clenching her fist on the mouse of her computer.

" Isn't it exciting, I hope Homura and the others don't mind him coming." Yomi hoping.

" Oh I don't mind that sexy young devil coming over for dinner~" a voice spoke out suddenly as both shinobi look over to see Haruka at the entrance in a yellow sweater, pink skirt, her usual pink bow tie on top, and lap coat draped on her back. The busty shinobi made her way to her little lab as she checks on some chemicals that were currently being mixed together by some machine that she created.

" So Shin's his name huh. Can't wait to talk to him." she commented while licking her lips for tonight.

" Ah Haruka your also looking forward to our guest coming. I'm sure that it will be a great time." Yomi brightening the atmosphere while Mirai stay silent and went back to surfing on the web.

" Great... two cows agreeing to a complete nobody..." she whispers to herself as Yomi and Haruka start making some preparations for tonight.

" _Let's see if he'll fall to this._" Haruka giggling to herself at a new chemical that she was working on.

" _I hope Shin will enjoy the bean sprout stir fry." _Yomi in her thoughts while chopping the bean sprouts.

This will be an interesting night for our young hero as he tries to take some time off to relax.

**Ending the chapter there, the battle has been concluded as Shin was able to save his friends from Kagura but there are still some mystery as to why she would have Shin fight a lot of demons meanwhile he'll have some time with Crimson Squad. Will he be able to get through an interesting dinner or fall for something worse? Stay Tuned!**

**Ranged Weapons:**

**Mustang- A custom Desert Eagle that packs quite the punch against demons.**

**The LAW- A custom M202 Flash Launcher modified to wipe out hordes of demons or put down tougher ones.**

**Devil Arms:**

**Mysterious Sword- A sword from Shin's past that has kept him alive and is his signature weapon.**

**Sirius- A set of gauntlets and grieves obtained by the demonic wolf lord which specializes in extreme CQC and can manipulate powerful winds for increase in performance.**

**Gusion- A large halberd obtained by a strong demon, it's long pole used to strike enemies with quick strikes and can raise mountains and manipulate the ground.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with another chapter and were close to finishing the first arc of the story. I plan this crossover to have 3 just to keep you guys in touch of the length of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either...**

Warehouse District...

It was now 8 pm with the sky dark, stars scattered, and the moon being hidin behind some fluffy clouds. In the district is none other then Shin who's still in his black tank top and jogging pants as he was seemingly walking by each warehouse. The place was a random guess for him since Yomi didn't specify or even tell him of where she lives which made it kind of hard for him to figure. As he kept walking, a slight glimpse of a shadow on the wall of a warehouse caught his eyes as he was standing under the light of a street lamp.

Wondering if it was Yomi, Shin decides to call out to whoever was nearby. " Hey Yomi, its me Shin. Do you live around here?"

No response as the area was very silent and the devil hunter was still on the lookout for the same shadow that he saw. Whether it was the darkness messing with his mind, Shin tries to sense for any presence around him. As he kept focusing, a soft finger taps on his shoulder twice as Shin suddenly jumped a little with a surprised face with his eyes a little wide open. Standing behind him is a girl around his age with short green hair, yellow eyes that resemble that of a snake, her attire consisting mostly a tan sweater covering over her short black shorts and brown boots at her feet.

She gave off quite a mysterious feeling as Shin regained his composure and smiles at the girl. " Man you almost scared me there for a second huh?" scratching the back of his head while giving a cheeky grin. The girl kept staring at him as her mouth slightly opens a little.

" Hah..." she responded blatantly.

This was a weird response that he got as Shin was curious of the girl's personality and her interaction with other people outside her bubble as she shows no emotion. Both stood in there places for a moment before the girl spoke up again." Your Shin... right?" she asks as the devil hunter nodded.

" Yep that's me but I'm pretty sure that we've me somewhere." recalling to the other night when he came in contact with five girls who can dash in trees.

" Yes... I'm Hikage." she introduces herself as Shin smiles.

" Hikage huh. Sounds cute for a girl like you." he complemented which brought slight pink blushes to her cheeks as Hikage felt a little embarrassed. She's never had a complement ever since her step mother passed away as she rubbed her arm. The feeling was different to her for a different reason since it was not because of embarrassment but something else that she hasn't experienced yet. The devil hunter was chuckling a little as he can see that his words can even make some of the most emotionless girls blush as he wonders if it's from Dante as he's seen him from time to time be turn down from women.

" So I guess your one of Yomi's friends?"

Hikage nods as she motions him to follow in which he obeys as the two teens walk in the night full of stars. They walked four blocks from Shin's original position until they came across a warehouse filled with light as an aroma was leaking from the building and spreading outside which Shin picked up.

" Something smells good." Shin rubbing his stomach as Hikage looks back to him.

" It's Yomi's cooking, she's been working hard for when you come." she explains as the devil hunter nodded.

Tonight's dinner is something Shin is looking forward as he gets to eat some fine cooking while talking to mostly girls as he might have more luck with women then even Dante can muster even though his power is superior than his as Shin hopes to surpass one day. On the side of the building is a door with with it slightly open and some light let out as Hikage swings the door open and enters. Taking some calm breaths, Shin walks in with a casual smile, and normal walking gesture as he's now in the warehouse.

The place seems comfy even though its in an dirty, abandoned place as there were sleeping bags piled up in the middle, four stations in each corner that serve different purposes, and two girls setting up a large table with six makeshift chairs. One of the two girls is a short one with long black hair, wearing what appears to be a pink sleeveless shirt with a star in the middle, short jeans, and an eye patch with some kind of red cross on it while the other girl is a busty one with blonde curls, a pink bow on top, yellow sweater, and pink skirts.

Hikage made her way to the table as she took a seat, whips out a large knife and starts twirling it in-between her fingers as the blonde girl looks at her. " Hikage is he here?" she asks.

" He's right there." she answers as she points to Shin standing in front of the table with a small wave of his hand.

" Hey." he casually says as the blonde girl blushes as his muscular structure beneath his tank top as she makes her way to the boy.

" Welcome Shin, I'm Haruka and must I say you look handsome today." she welcomes him as Shin was surprised that he's already being complemented.

" Why thank you Haruka and you also look beautiful in this fine evening." as he takes her hand softly and gives her a soft kiss on it as Haruka was giggling to herself.

" Ara Ara, your more of a gentleman than the first time we met." she says as she motions him to a seat.

Mirai watched at the little exchange they had including Hikage who felt a little jealous but still doesn't understand the feeling behind it. Mirai looks in disgust as she hopes that the male guest would be done eating and be on his way out. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Shin sets both his arms on the table as Haruka stands beside him with interest in here face.

" Is there anything that you would like to drink?"

" I'll have water." he answers as the busty blonde girl walks away from the table and to the kitchen corner of the warehouse as Yomi and Homura are busy finishing the last dishes.

The two girls were in a hurry due to a little problem with some of the meat skewers missing pieces of meat since Homura is helping with the cooking. She couldn't resist the meat as she prides on meat being the best and that she'll eat anything that's meat. Having secretly eating some of them made Yomi annoyed as she scolded Homura for her behavior as she scratched the back of her head.

" Homura we can't ruin this, Shin is here, what do you think will happen if he sees that our meat skewers are incomplete?" Yomi in a bit of a panic while her squad leader shrugged.

" I can't help it, sometimes that meat just calls to me." she replies as Yomi face palms.

While the two were busy cooking up more meat, Haruka was jogged lightly into the kitchen as she was humming with happiness to herself as she got a cup from under the counter, grabbed a pitcher filled with water, and poured some in. Yomi glanced at her curly haired friend as she was curious of her happy personality until she catched a shimmer of what appears to be a glass vial that she pulled from underneath her sweater. The vial contains what appears to be a blue liquid substance which made Yomi alerted as she made her way to Haruka.

" Haruka, don't use any of your chemicals on Shin." she warned as the busty girl turned to her with a smirk.

" Why not, I'm just trying to spice the mood more. He's so charming that I can't wait to make him my personal doll~" she says with seductivness in her words as Yomi shivered.

" No we cannot allowed that, Shin is only here to eat with us and that's final, no tricks or anything funny, we must be on our best behavior!" Yomi with authority as Haruka placed one hand on her hip and looks at her with an annoyed look.

" Oh please, if he drinks the water with my special substance then he'll be ours." the girl says as she starts to have naughty thoughts of her and Shin.

The two blonde girls continue to argue while Homura was leaning on the counter with a bored look as she looks at Shin from inches away from the corner kitchen.

_" Someone who's more powerful than me. I'll have to ask him for another fight so that he can go all out."_ she thought to herself as she recalls their last encounter in which she got her ass kicked and she hasn't even fought to her fullest yet but was defeated by someone with unknown power and who sees that she's not a worthy opponent. She'll show the devil hunter to not underestimate her as she can feel herself in the feeling of fighting him again. She wanted to test him even more and see how powerful he can truly become which can help benefit her in becoming the strongest shinobi in history.

Back with Shin...

The devil hunter was lightly tapping a single finger on the table while waiting for his beverage. It was five minutes and Haruka hasn't returned and the dining table was quiet with Hikage still flicking her knife in her hand, and Mirai who's scrolling through her phone. This was a boring dinner as he stomach starts to growl. As he was about to yawn, a finger tapped on his shoulder softly as he turned to face Yomi with embarrassment in her face as she was holding pot in her hands.

" I apologize for the wait Shin, there were some problems with the food but were quickly fixed so please enjoy yourself to some meat skewers and my homemade bean sprout stir fry." she says while bowing a little.

" It's alright Yomi but hey at least we can finally eat now." he reassures her as she took a breath of relief as she sets the pot down in the middle of the table.

Homura came to the table with three large plates filled with meat skewers and Haruka following behind with some plates and a cup or water. As the leader of the Crimson Squad set the plates down, she turns to Shin and gives him a quick wink as she sat beside Hikage. Haruka came to his side and set the cup in front of him while giving him a beautiful smile which kind of makes Shin question about the girl as she took a seat beside Mirai.

Lastly Yomi sat beside Haruka as the five girls start getting plates and filling them with skewers and bean sprout as Yomi served him a plate with a gracious smile. The black haired teen thanks her as he picked up a pair of chopsticks that were lying in front of him. The food looked delicious but the only problem is that he doesn't know how to use chopsticks as they were a pain in the ass for his fingers.

Mirai peered over Haruka's shoulder to watch Shin struggle with chopsticks as she snickered. Haruka notices her small friend as she flicks her forehead to which Mirai yelped and covers her forehead. " W-What the hell was that?!" she asks while stuttering when facing Haruka who gives her a close eye smile.

" I suggest you pay attention on what's on your plate Mirai." she says pleasantly but there was something behind her words that made Mirai shiver as she turns to face her plate and continues eating without speaking another word.

" So Shin, how are you?" Homura asks while shoving a piece of meat into her mouth.

" Good." was his simple response as Homura was trying to spark up a conversation with him.

" Do you live around here?" Yomi asks wondering if the devil hunter has a home.

" Well no, I'm right now staying at Hanzo Academy." he responds as four of the girls were surprised except Hikage who continues eating while listening.

" Hanzo huh, may I ask why your staying there?" Haruka also asks which she became curious.

" Well I'm broke so I took a job as a janitor which included a free dorm for me to stay in." he explains while the others took in what he said.

" Hah a janitor, you must stupid cleaning the place!" Mirai remarked but was given a hard bump in the knee beneath the table by Haruka who was still facing Shin.

Shin looks at the girl with an annoyed face as Yomi was sweating a little as she didn't want any drama happening during dinner. " A janitor huh, then why are you also a Devil Hunter?" Homura asks while wanting to find out about his other affiliation.

" Hm, if I answer it then you guys might think that I'm crazy." Shin says as Homura tries to reassure him.

" No we wouldn't, after all you showed your abilites that are nothing we've seen." she says as the others nodded including Mirai who's interest started to rise.

" Alright then, I kill demons as my second job just rack in more cash." he answers honestly as the girls were either shocked or not surprised.

Demons were something that they haven't encounter in their missions but only Yoma. They were curious to see of what demons are and how strong they could be as they see someone around their age with a lot of experience. " Demons?" Yomi says as the black haired teen nodded.

" Yep, they exist and I have a long history with them." he explains as the girls were very curious of his history with demons.

" What are they like?" Hikage asks.

" Basically monsters of any shape, size, and appearance that are from the underworld." Shin says while finishing his meat skewer.

" Why are they here in the human world?" Yomi wondering about the presence of another supernatural force.

" Simple, to kill for blood and to conquer it for their Master."

Yomi shivers a little as she couldn't imagine people being killed by evil creatures as she put her chopsticks down. " That's interesting, is that why your strong?" Homura asks wanting to know how Shin is stronger than her.

" Well yes and also because I'm a hybrid between man and devil." he casually says.

" What?!" Yomi, Haruka, Mirai, and Homura shouted in unison while Hikage's interest has peaked.

" Oh wait I don't think I was suppose that." Shin sarcastically says while scratching the back of his head.

" If your half demon then do you kill people?" Homura who was now up in his face with curiosity in her eyes as Shin begins to sweat drop a little.

" Oh my Shin, could you be bloodthirsty?!" Yomi now a little worried.

" Is your blood more different to where it has unique properties?" Haruka licking her lips as the conversation has gotten more interesting.

" Uh wait one at a time." Shin trying to get things under control as Mirai decides to jump in on the fray.

" Since your a hybrid, are you into cows like them?" Mirai mentioning four of her teammates.

Hikage didn't have much to ask since she was interested in how the black haired teen will answer the questions as she finished her stir fry and yawns for a bit. After a good meal, one thing that she now wants is a good spar but with Shin as she seen his power that is beyond hers. She'll have to wait for the opportunity as she let her friends dump many questions onto him.

" Man and Devil huh..." she murmurs to herself as she got up to go out for a late night hike.

For Shin he wasn't ready, he thought that maybe he'll have an easy, smooth conversation with these girls but apparently since he revealed his secret is now having to answer the mountain full of questions in front of him as the girls were curious of getting to know him even more. This was going to be a long night as took a deep gulp of water.

" Oh boy..."

Meanwhile...

In an unknown location far away from Red Grave City that is isolated is a large forest with Evergreen trees everywhere and a mountain range in the distance as the sun was out and is currently noon. Within the forest lies animals from deer to wolves but also carnivorous demons that lurk in the shadows. However, deeper within a forest is a small shack in a small clearing where the sun shines its light on as it seems old and rugged of its structure. Beside the shack is a pond with a small fountain with water pouring from a nearby creek and sitting cross-legged beside the pond is a 17 year old teen with navy blue hair, his outfit consisting of a pure white, long, tattered coat with gray linings, underneath the coat is a short black vest over a navy blue shirt, black pants, along with a black belt, and brown boots on his feet. On top of his shoulders are metallic shoulder armor that shimmer in the sunlight and metallic shin guards on the pants.

This young man is currently meditating at the least as his eyes are closed and the gentle breeze of the wind was flowing into him. Suddenly the sound of a projectile was coming his way at a incredible speed as the boy's instincts kicked in and in a split second caught the projectile in-between his two fingers as it. The projectile seems to be a glowing blue sword as it shatters into pieces and disappear into the air but that wasn't the end of it as more were aimed at him as disappeared in an instant to avoid. The swords flew into a nearby tree as each one impale into sturdy wood. The teen reappears as he lands on his feet with his eyes open and revealing two silver eyes of seriousness.

One hand disappears into the dark depth of his coat to pull out and reveal a long sheath with ancient symbols on it that are hard to transcribe. With one hand holding the sheath and the other the grip of a katana, the boy swiftly pulls it out as the sound of a fresh blade being pulled fills the air. The sheath vanishes from his other hand as the teen twirls the weapon around with quick swings before going into a fighting stance to prepare what's in front of him. The silver katana being almost as tall as him with the top of the blade curved a little back with three small sharp pointed edges on the back, the hilt consisting of curved edges that revolve around as the guard, and a black handle.

As the blade was readied in front of him, standing a few meters away is a tall man in his mid 30s with white, swept back hair, attire consisting mostly of a blue coat, underneath it is a black sleeveless vest, dark blue pants, and dark blue boots. In the man's hand is a long sheath containing a katana within as the man stares at him in anticipation of attacking. The boy blitzes forward with great speed as he swings his katana left, right, over, and under from every direction as the man single handily blocks them with his sheath that shows no sign of a scratch. The boy then prepares to go on the defense as he parries off an onslaught of attacks by the man as he starts to become overwhelmed.

The man then puts one hand on the hilt of his katana and wields it out swiftly at the teen only for it to be blocked in a nick of time as the two blades clashed with their respective wielders trying to push back with their strength. The boy gritted his teeth as he can feel the man's power overwhelming him with his blade being pushed forward close to his face. Having to break off the clash, the teen vanishes and appears behind the man with a swing of his katana hoping to land the finishing blow but was met with the man's katana blocking his back.

" Quantum burst!" the boy exclaims as he starts to emit a bright white aura and starts running around the man with ridiculous speed along with afterimages of himself being displaying. The man went into a stance as he waits for the anticipated attack as five afterimages including the boy broke from their run and rush forward at the man with intense speed with their blades in front. Seeing the opportunity, the man spun himself with the heel of his boots propelling the motion as his swings his katana in a round circle, slicing the after images in half and the boy receiving a sharp wound in his cut as he falls to the ground in front of the man. The man swings his blade out with fast reflex as blood came off of it and the blade retaining a clean display as the man carefully slides his katana back into its sheath.

" You lack power and precision in you Quantum Burst Zane." the man says as he helps the boy off and brushing dust off his face and coat.

" S-S-Sorry Master Vergil, I thought that speed was enough." the boy name Zane answers as he coughs a little from the dust while holding one hand to his gut as he can feel a trickle of his blood.

" Speed is part of it but it shouldn't be the only thing to focus on." Vergil advises him as his pupil nods who also places his katana back in its sheath.

" That'll be enough training for today, each year you seem to be improving which I'm satisified but you still have a long way to reach your highest potential." his master reminds him as he makes his way back to the shack.

Zane looks at his weapon as he grips it tightly, even though he isn't around his master's level of power he's still strong enough to take on powerful enemies. His wound stops bleeding as his regeneration kicked in with it being fully healed as the blue haired teen follows after his master into the shack. The small building only comprising of one room with the middle being the place to cook and eat, two makeshift beds on opposite sides, and a small closet used for bathing. In the middle is a fire is blazing with a teapot set on top as it is puffing out smoke and making a sizzling sound, signalling that tea is ready.

Vergil walks over to lift the handle of the teapot as he sets it on a small table with two wooden cups as he pours a good amount in each one before setting the pot on the table. Zane sits across from his master as he takes the cup and blows a little so that it can cool down while Vergil went straight into drinking it with the heat not bothering him. The two took this moment to enjoy their favorite afternoon break as each day it was training and hunting down powerful demons that could pose a challenge if they have the power to withstand the two hybrids.

Setting his cup down with the tea almost empty, Zane decides to ask Vergil about his next assignment. " Master, is there anything else for me to do?"

" Hm, I've seen the past few days that you have something on your mind when it can distract you." Vergil points out as Zane tenses up a little.

" Your right, I been having this feeling that someone that's part of my past is still alive."

The statement reminded Vergil of his past when a certain incident splited him and his young brother apart and for years he's been on his own searching for power that will make him above his father Sparda. During those years, the eldest son of Sparda still clings to the feeling that his younger brother is still alive and that one day they will meet and their blades will clash which that day came.

If his feeling in the past is similar to Zane's then he wouldn't turn it down which he believes that fate has something in store for his apprentice. " Part of your past huh, who is it that you speak of?"

" Well someone who was once my best friend but not anymore." Zane said with little anger in his voice as he clenched his fist.

" May I ask why?" Vergil having some interest in his past.

" When tragedy struck us, we were supposed to survive and overcome all obstacles together but instead he fled, leaving me to run for my life." Zane's voice becoming grim.

" This grudge that you have against your former friend, it still hurts you huh." Vergil taking another sip.

" Indeed but I know that he's still alive somehow." Zane looking down in his cup at a little reflection of himself in the tea.

" If you want to grow stronger then find your friend then, test his strength and see if he's as strong as you but if he's weak then kill him." Vergil says in a dark tone as Zane looks up with his eyes in fear.

This was something that he didn't want to do but for almost three years of him being alone to survive before meeting Vergil made him develop the intent of doing so. This was his chance to confirm his feeling that his once so called best friend is alive and that he'll destroy him with the power that has been contained within him. Rising from up, Zane bows his head down to his master. " Thank you master for this opportunity, I once I see him then I'll show him his place and he'll witness why he should never abandon someone like me." his ton having both determination and coldness.

" Very well, you may start now."

The next day...

Back with Shin...

The black haired teen was deeply asleep in his bed after last night dinner that resulted in him revealing what he is and having to deal with the questions being piled on him by the girls. Haruka gave him the chills as she talks about making him her personal puppet to which he didn't like, the smallest girl Mirai was an annoyance to him as she complains about how he isn't fit to have such power even though he threatens to kick her ass if she tries to insult him further. Yomi is a kind girl as when they both met the first time which she also had some ridiculous questions about his demonic heritage of whether he hates bean sprouts, Homura is interesting since he made the girl more pumped on sparring with him even more when he has free time but sometimes made some flirty comments about how he fought against her the first time. Finally Hikage which she barely shows any emotion, Shin had to admit that her eyes were cool, and that she left him which he didn't get to strike a conversation with her.

Last night kept him awake as he thanked the girls for a tasty dinner and had to walk back to Hanzo Academy in the dark. When he was making his way back, his posture was that of a guy who drank five bottles of high quality alcohol as his eyes wanted to be shut and his body wanting to fall to the ground and lay there. He had to overcome these which he was able to make it back but with the cost of having to break his window open and hopping inside onto his bed as he was still in his tank top and jogging pants.

The teen continues to snooze until the sound of someone knocking on the door starts to wake him up. " Five... more...minutes please..." barely speaking as he tries to sleep off from the knocking. Suddenly the door bursts open with Katsuragi jumping in and landing on his back as Shin's eyes went wide open. The sound of his bones cracking as Shin can barely move.

" What the hell!" he shouts as Katsuragi giggles.

" Your awake, I had to let myself in you know." she says innocently while keeping him pinned on his back on the bed.

Two other girls entered the room who appear to be Yagyu and Ikaruga as the class representative has her hand on the hilt of a katana in its sheath slinged to her school uniform. " Shin, your are to come with us peacefully, any further action and will resort to using force." she stated with authority in her tone while Yagyu was looking at him fiercely with what seems to be an umbrella in her hand.

" Come on big boy." Katsuragi teasing him as she jumps off of him and lands beside her fellow classmates.

" What's going on, what did I do?" Shin asks with confusion since his morning is now strange.

" You will know if you come with us." Yagyu replies with a cold tone.

The devil hunter wouldn't mind jumping out the window and running away but that'll just make him look bad as he sighs and follows the three girls. With Ikaruga leading in front and Katsuragi and Yagyu following behind Shin, the four teens made their way to what seems to be an ordinary wall until the class representative slightly pushes it. The wall then swiftly rises up to what seems to be a secret room as the four enter in and the wall closing behind them. With Katsuragi and Yagyu at the back keeping an eye on Shin while Ikaruga stood in front of him waiting for something.

The room they were in seems very spacious for training of a certain group as Shin looks around to see who's the mastermind behind his interrupting sleep. A sound of something rattling on the ground echoed as a large smoke screen appears out of nowhere with a the shadow of a strange figure behind it. The smoke clears up as the stranger is a man in his forties with messy gray hair and wearing a business outfit as he his were on the devil hunter with suspicion and caution as his arms are behind his back. It was quiet with the entrance of the man that there was suddenly slow clapping as Shin was clapping with a bored look as the three girls look at him with confusion.

" Wow, such a classic and boring entrance you got mister, could you at least be creative?" Shin mocking the man as Ikaruga unsheaths her katana and has it pointing at the black haired teen's neck with the point of the blade touching the flesh.

" Silence, another word and I'll end your life." Ikaruga threatening as her face shows seriousness and not hesitating.

_" What's up with her?" _Shin thinking to himself as the sound of the man clearing his throat brought his attention.

" At ease Ikaruga, restrain yourself for the moment, I'm only here to ask questions." the man says as the class representative quickly pulls her katana back into her sheath as she bows to the man.

" My apologies sensei." she says as she steps aside to join the other two classmates who are watching to see what happens next.

" Your Shin the new janitor of this academy, I'm Kiriya, a teacher. We may be staff members but I've my suspicions have been increasing ever since you arrived here. Things have been odd about you mostly around night." Kiriya explains while Shin remains relax and unfazed.

" Well here's something that you should know about me. I don't like it when people who I don't know start digging into other people's business." he says with a snarky attitude as Yagyu and Ikaruga tense up while Katsuragi was trying not to laugh.

The boy was starting to annoy him, he wonders why of all people would Hanzo hire someone who's young and disrespectable like him. The reason he wanted him here to find out what's going between him and Asuka who's in some sort of coma after discovering her abscence hours ago. Even Hibari is drawn to him and admits that she wasn't suppose to tell him of what happened the other night that resulted in Asuka being in a coma. This was important since his duties are to ensure the safety of his students and to make sure that they're prepared to be full fledged shinobi.

With Shin around, things were a bit different since the four girls of the five talk about him but mostly Katsuragi always going on long chats about the janitor's muscular figure and how he's the opportunity that a girl wouldn't want to miss. But now that the supposed janitor is here, he'll find some answers as to whats going on.

" Shin what are you?" Kiriya asks as Shin raises an eyebrow.

" I'm a young guy that needs a job, that's all you need to know about me." he answers to which the old teacher wasn't satisfied with.

" This isn't a game, there's something about you that is dangerous and mysterious. What are you hiding?" Kiriya pressing him more on the subject as Shin tries to dodge the question.

" Well I'm speaking the truth simply." Shin lying as the three girls were curious and their instincts have raised even more.

Yagyu wanted to know the most since she doesn't fully trust the janitor around Hibari to which she believes is dangerous since he's hiding a mysterious aura. Ikaruga was prepared if anything were to happen but also wanting to know who Shin is and his true goal is. Katsuragi couldn't decide whether the black haired teen is serious or not as she starts to worry whether he's telling the truth or not since she's likes him.

The suspense was growing as Shin felt as if it is a waste of his time and decides to get it over whether once he spills the beans gets to keep his job or be kicked out as he took a deep breath. " So you want to know so badly huh." his voice with little annoyance but seriousness as Kiriya nods his head while giving a glare.

" Of course, you'll only make it less insufferable if you speak to truth." he stated as Shin looks at him with a casual look of 'ok'.

" Alright but let me ask you this, do you believe in demons?"

**That's the end for this chapter, after a weird dinner with the Crimson Squad with him having to reveal himself, its only a matter of time before others would grow suspicious of his actions and to find out what he is. Now someone of Shin's past who claims to be his best friend is after him with Vergil's approval, how will the two meet and how will it turn out.**

**Also something to add; I plan on some other crossovers in the future with my oc and the DMC crew such as Blazblue, Strike the Blood, Honkai Impact, testament of sister new devil, highschool dxd, etc... I'll come up with a decision soon on which to do but stay tuned!**


End file.
